Pesadillas,sueños y amores imposibles
by AkemiMizuki
Summary: Hundido en el rencor , sumergido en la maldad y el dolor profundo .Fingiendo tener un corazón de hielo incapaz de sentir amor ,sin ni siquiera saber lo que quiere en realidad , vulnerable ante sus propias inseguridades que oculta con odio y orgullo como si fuese una mascara de cristal que en cualquier momento se quiebra en pedazos revelando lo que hay detrás de un mentiroso
1. Punto muerto

_**"Sueños**_  
_**Hoy soñé con el amor de mi vida eras tú.**_  
_**Hoy soñé una vida y era contigo**_  
_**Hoy soñé escribiendo poesía y era sobre ti**_  
_**Hoy soñé que eras solo mío**_  
_**Hoy ya no quiero soñar quiero que mis sueños se hagan realidad."**_

* * *

El imponente príncipe de Asgard y Jötunheim. Un ser de inteligencia, magia, oscuridad y misterio, un gigante de hielo que lejos de ser como ellos era perspicaz y travieso..Con esa alma herida y corrompida por el veneno puro de la maldad .Cada movimiento era peligro, todo su lenguaje corporal establecía riesgo de alto voltaje, con esa mirada oscura , fría que atravesaba el alma y la congelaba, tan letal e hiriente como cuchillos al corazón..

No por nada los ojos son el espejo del alma

Un alma poseída por el mal

Por el rencor, los celos y la ira

Basta con mirarlos para sentirse hipnotizados con ellos y no solo con sus ojos también con sus palabra que engañaban a las personas , las engatusaban lentamente en un juego hasta convencerlos de cualquier cosa..

Loki era tan astuto que todo aquello de ser capturado y llevado a Asgard había sido un truco , el propósito era simple engañar a los chitauris que ahora creían que él estaba muerto ,así que ahora era cuestión de seguir engañando , estar en la cárcel un tiempo .Luego lo muy probable era que lo liberaran e intentaría matar a Thor de nuevo y trataría de apoderarse de Asgard u otro planeta..

Ese era el plan ,un ciclo que envolvía a Thor y a él en una lucha sin fin..

Era como un baile con los mismos pasos viejos pero ¿Porque no cambiar de música?..

Quizás porque no sabía cómo hacerlo

Loki caminaba justo al lado de su hermano y su verdugo quien le arruino toda su vida desde su nacimiento siendo el hijo predilecto ,perfecto , con su fachada arrogante ..

Pero lo que más le enojaba era esa mirada llena de compasión, decepción, de angustia que había en sus ojos .Loki quería ver odio en ellos fuego ardiente que quemaba , sin embargo solo había una profunda tristeza en los ojos celestes del tronador ..

Y Loki se preguntaba ¿Por qué?

Él lo había odiado e intentado matar ,era de una raza enemiga pero Thor estaba allí roto confuso ,cansado, dudando y quizás algo enfadado..

Cada vez que le decía que no era su hermano que lo odiaba él sufría, cada vez que mataba a alguien sufría .Se sentía responsable como hermano mayor que era y tenía razón si Thor hubiera actuado diferente nada de eso sucedería , si Odin no lo hubiera engañado y hecho a un lado eso nunca hubiera pasado..

Pero esas son las consecuencias y las malas decisiones.

Toda acción tiene una reacción

* * *

-Hermano-Susurro-Thor

-Yo no soy tu hermano –Dijo-Loki (Con fastidio)

Thor aparto la mirada-Si eso es lo que quieres entonces será la última vez que te llame así.-Agrego-Thor (amargamente)

-Es hora de que afrontes la realidad ..Soy solo tu enemigo, soy solo un gigante de hielo más

-No tiene que ser así, acaso no importa el pasado, el tiempo que un día compartimos siendo amigos, compañeros escudo , eras mi confidente , eras mi hermano..

-Ahora ya nada importa, tu hermano Asgardiano nunca existió. Soy lo que soy, un gigante de hielo, tu enemigo .No puedes vivir en una farsa Thor , en una fantasía sin sentido

-Lo que vivimos fue real, al menos para mí no era una farsa

-Sobre todo la parte que decías lo mucho que los odias a los gigantes de hielo , como ibas a matarlos uno por uno, como planeabas desde niño exterminar a esos seres sin corazón, sin sentimientos.. Destruirlos con tus propias manos.

-Pero eso cambio, yo no te haría daño ..

-Ya lo has hecho ,en el pasado

-Pero yo cambie, sabes que si

-Solo te hiciste suave y débil .Ese cambio no es para nada productivo

-Loki podemos arreglar todo esto yo aun te considero mi hermano, aun podemos ser como antes.-No es demasiado tarde puedes arrepentirte ,dejar esos planes venenosos que solo te causan mal y vuelve a mi lado como solíamos ser.

-Es tarde para remendar algo roto ..Yo te odio Odinson no puedes cambiar eso , no volveré a ser una sombra insignificante..

-Te engañas a ti mismo eso es lo que te hace un buen mentiroso

-Soy un fraude nunca sabrás si miento o digo la verdad pero lo cierto es que mientras que te decía te quiero conspiraba para arruinar tu coronación..

-Desearía poder confiar en ti..Si tan solo hubieras regresado cuando te lo pedí

-Eres tan ingenuo Odinson ..Mentir con esa clase de basura sentimental, deberías saber que no me debes engañar con mis propios trucos..Eso querías encerrarme en una cárcel para pudrirme , usando mis métodos pero no te funciono verdad , soy más inteligente que tu..

-No pretendía engañarte-Dijo-Thor

Loki aun con las cadenas se abalanzo contra él dándole un puño en la cara –No soy como tú, no me dejo llevar por sentimientos inútiles, soy un monstruo de hielo que incluso los gigantes de hielo creen que es atroz .Creías que me podías dominar tronador iluso

-No eres un monstruo, eres mi hermano .No sé qué te pasa al decir eso, yo no trataba de engañarte..Creí que me conocías mejor que eso

-Te mataré Odinson, veraz lo que soy capaz, ver tu sangre caer es mi deseo, quiero tener el placer de verte morir en mis manos

Tony entró junto a banner , ya que estaban en la torre Stark

-Así que el fuerte Point Break es dominado y herido por las palabras .Tu punto débil es muy simple -dijo-Tony

Tony tomó a Loki de las cadenas acercándose a este y poniéndole un bozal en su boca .Este se removía enfadado al sentir esa cosa en su boca.

-Esto será suficiente, ya no podrás engañar, si no eres capaz de hablar-Agrego -Dijo-Tony

-El dispositivo está diseñado para eso , puedes quitarlo Thor cuando llegues a Asgard-Dijo-Banner

Tony jaló a Loki- No te saldrás con la tuya juego de renos..

Lo tomó de sus cadenas para llevárselo de forma brusca haciendo tropezar a Loki..

-Espera Stark , Loki es mi responsabilidad debes dejar que yo lo custodie –Dijo-Thor

-No creo que eso sea buena idea Poin Break

-El no intentara nada su magia y palabras están bloqueadas. Soy físicamente más fuerte

-Está bien

Tony lo soltó de modo que Loki se golpeo contra él .Thor lo estabilizo sosteniendo él brazo de Loki de forma suave velando por su seguridad , actitud compasiva que hacia enfadar a Loki quien los miraba con desdén y odio puro .Caminaba en medio de New York y los vengadores alrededor de ellos .Regresaría al lugar el cual un día fue su hogar ahora no era más que él sitio donde fue rechazado .Una cárcel miserable ..

-Volveré mis amigos, gracias por su ayuda-Dijo-Thor

Thor tenía el tesseract y Loki de mala gana lo tomó del otro extremo ..

Loki creía que Thor era un hipócrita falso ya que decir que venía por él , para que regresara a casa arriesgándose a nunca volver ,teniendo en su armadura su emblema de su casco. Cuando en realidad lo único que quería era recuperar el tesseract , defender Midgard de monstruos como él..

Debía estar feliz cuando lo creyó muerto , todo Asgard..Pero no iba a darles esa satisfacción se mantendría fuerte enfrentándolos con odio y orgullo

* * *

Al teletrasportarse hacia Asgard ,algo estaba mal con él tesseract .Loki lo sabia pero tenía él bozal no podía hablar además que su magia estaba bloqueada no pudo hacer mucho más que una barrera protectora pequeña y débil para protegerse de la explosión que los llevo a un punto muerto en medio de la nada, al parecer otra dimensión.

Era como un bosque enorme en un mundo totalmente desconocido..

Thor se levanto un poco aturdido cuando a lo lejos vio caer a Loki desde el cielo ,estaba inconsciente, de inmediato fue hacia él para atajarlo , lo detuvo entre sus brazos .Notó que Loki estaba frió y demasiado pálido , lo acuno contra él , este dormía tranquilamente en su pecho..

Thor lo sostuvo mientras encontraba un refugio seguro.. Loki era muy ligero parecía tan inocente al dormir nunca imaginaria al verlo que fuese el mismo ser que mató a millones de personas

Quizás Thor lo veía de diferente forma ya que ellos tenían una historia ,una vida ,una niñez .. No podía odiar a alguien que quiso tanto, no era capaz de borrar el tiempo ,ni el pasado ..

Y a Thor le dolía que Loki lo odiará , tantos milenios siendo amigos para que todo terminara destruido , roto ..

Verlo de esa manera tan frágil y vulnerable le recordaba quien era Loki en el pasado , él hermano que un día cayo de un abismo para perderse en la oscuridad..

Había un reflejo en Loki cuando dormía que lo hacia tener esperanza ..

Quizás solo necesitaba tomar el camino correcto ,seguir la luz y dejar de estar en la profunda oscuridad que lo mataba y a todos a su alrededor

El lo salvaría , no perdería a ese Loki que jugaba con él , que luchaba con él..

No lo perdería sin luchar

Aferrándose aun rayo de esperanza

* * *

**Notas:**

**Saludos lectores les agradezco por tomar el tiempo de pasar por aquí .**

**Dado a que mi computadora esta en procesos de reparación y mis dos historias de "Camino a la redención" ,"entre el amor y la venganza" se encontraban allí .No podre publicar hasta que arreglen la computadora o al menos ver si puedo recuperar la información..**

**Decidí entonces crear esta historia ya que no se cuanto tardaran en el proceso de arreglo de computadora así que para no perder inspiración, ni decepcionar empiezo este Fic nuevo esperando que les agrade esta historia..**

** Quiero decir que esta historia esta Loki en su forma femenina pero tambien en su forma masculina...****Eventual Thuderfrost , Thorki**

**Resumen :**Loki y Thor se ven atrapados en una dimension desconocida y la única forma de salir es buscar una serie de claves y objetos en los mundos alternos que en realidad son sus ideales de vida y sueños más profundos..Thor se aventurara en el universo alternativo de Loki siendo un protagonista y Loki tambien hará lo mismo en el de Thor

Tomó en cuenta solo la película Thor y los vengadores

No duden en comentar lo que piensan ,ideas y opiniones . Todo lo que ustedes puedan comentarme lo tomare en cuenta...

**Advertencias :**Faltas de ortografía y redacción (Soy un desastre xD)

Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los uso para hacer fic ..

* * *

_Entre sueños navegué hacia tierras muy lejanas__, supe amarte de verdad a pesar de la distancia,__y si todo es imposible y toda esperanza es vana,__mi corazón no lo sabe y es por eso que te ama._


	2. Punto débil

Seducimos valiéndonos de mentiras y pretendemos ser amados por nosotros mismos.

* * *

El crepúsculo , la hermosa puesta del sol en ese lugar desolado , con un viento frió y un ambiente tétrico .Más bien significaba una desventura,,

Thor tenia una gran preocupación no tenía la menor idea de donde se encontraba, no había nadie en ese lugar tan desolado y luego tenía a Loki desmayado en sus brazos , al parecer estaba en mal estado sangrando un poco ,su temperatura era desigual , estaba pálido y no despertaba..

Debía encontrar un refugio pero estaba cansado ,ya había caminado por largas horas ..La lluvia empezaba a caer en ese mundo tan oscuro.

Algo había pasado con el tesseract. Alcanzo a ver esa mirada de Loki cuando hubo aquella explosión , el sabia lo que estaba sucediendo y uso su magia para protegerlos .Agotando su energía es por eso que se desmayo pero no porque parecía enfermo.

Loki era el único que sabía que pasaba y como salir de allí pero simplemente había perdido la conciencia en el peor de los momentos incuso casi muere por el impacto contra el suelo que pasaría si Thor no lo hubiera salvado cuando caía a semejante altura y velocidad .Pero gracias a que Thor sintiera esa adrenalina correr por su cuerpo por esa razón no dudo ni un segundo para atraparlo y evitar que este se golpeará.

* * *

Thor caminaba por un sendero oscuro sin detenerse tratando de mantener sus emociones , miedos controlados y la mente clara

Tener a Loki desmayado no significaba nada bueno este nunca perdía el conocimiento era golpeado por toda clase de armas , hulk y nunca lo vio caer en ese estado. Solo una vez cuando Loki era un niño se enfermo y su madre lo cuido con ternura .Sabía que Loki era fuerte podía resistir toda esa situación pero aun así verlo tan frágil era algo extraño en esos momentos donde Loki era un villano consolidado..Y solo quería que despertará aunque eso significará lidiar con él,con su despreció y sus palabras venenosas ..

Loki estaba profundamente dormido aferrándose a su armadura en busca de calidez y seguridad. De alguna manera reconocía que era Thor aun en su estado de inconsciencia , ya que se a recostaba tranquilamente con confianza como si los brazos del tronador fueran el lugar más seguro y comodo del mundo .Quizás solo con Thor podía sentirse relajado ..

Thor observo una figura oscura a lo lejos , que salió de repente frente a él , era un guerrero chitauri .Thor retrocedió unos pasos sabiendo muy bien que era peligroso..

Este lo volvió a ver directamente y luego su mirada se clavo en Loki

-Oh el enano de hielo, pensé que estaba muerto-murmuro -Con una sonrisa retorcida

-Tu ¿Quién eres? ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?-Dijo-Thor –En forma defensiva

-Soy uno de los tantos lacayos de Thanos y caí aquí un punto muerto en el espacio. Es fácil adivinar lo que quiero dado que solo hay un hechicero entre nosotros .

Thor estrecho más a Loki contra él -Crees que entregaría voluntariamente a Loki

-Thanos me recompensaría si le llevo tal ofrenda nada menos que un traidor, con un brujo saldría de aquí también ¿Para eso lo quieres tu?

-No te atrevas a tocarlo porque te mato

-Amenazas .No quieres compartir, lo quieres para ti

-¿De qué hablas?

-Los rumores dicen que el enano era un príncipe tan vulnerable que fue presa fácil para Thanos que desde que lo vio lo recluto fue a la tierra patetica a traer un arma poderosa para él .. El pequeño príncipe es poderoso

-Y eso que tiene que ver con que yo no quiera que tú te lo lleves

-Porque puedo ver que él es importante para ti… La pregunta es ¿Por qué? .Sabes , debes tener cuidado puede que se vea inocente allí pero él no es más que un embaucador y un cambia formas peligroso .Acaso te ha hechizado con su belleza ,lo he visto cuando cambia su figura al de una mujer para seducir a los hombres y luego matarlos sin piedad..Tienes esa mirada , la misma de esos sujetos desdichados antes de morir

-El es capaz de matar a las personas sin usar esos trucos..

-De verdad no tienes idea lo que es estar en los bajos mundos , hay gente despiadada allí ,para sobrevivir debes usar todas tus armas y tacticas . El enano en su forma femenina era él más peligroso , muy atractiva nadie se podía resistir a su belleza mística y exótica .Entonces ella engatusaba con su lenguaje corporal , esos pobres caían en sus redes y trampas mortales… Era tan fácil para esa chica podía convencer a cualquiera sin ni siquiera pelear solo algunas palabras y algo de coqueteo.. Era una fiera según he escuchado ser besado por ella era como un dulce veneno que significa más que muerte lenta y dolorosa

Thor frunció el seño y gruño .. Mostrándose enojado .Cambio de aptitud que llamo la atención de el guerrero chitauri..

-¿Celoso?. Eres posesivo he , nadie toca algo que es tuyo…Eres de esos hombres, debo admitir que el enano hizo un buen trabajo contigo. Es por eso que tienes esa mirada cuando hablo del enano con otros chicos , te tiene en su telaraña , estas hundido hasta el fondo..

-Escucha, te callas o veraz lo que soy capaz. El es un príncipe , debes respetarlo como tal y no insinúes nada, él no hizo ningún trabajo sea lo que sea que signifique eso ..Yo lo conozco mejor que tu..

-Puedes buscarle un buen consorte, con la ropa que se ponía cuando cambiaba de forma supongo que debe tener muchos ..

-Te dije que te callaras

-Y perderme la diversión te enojas cada vez que hablo de él ,no quieres que se trasforme en princesa y te deje

-Deja de decir tonterías y dime mejor ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?

-La solución esta frente a ti ,un hechicero

El guerrero golpeó a Thor y este soltó a Loki que parecía un muñeco en manos de ese sujeto que lo tenía en su poder tratando de robar de su magia fresca que yacía dentro de él, como este era un hechicero robarle de su magia significaba la muerte .

Thor se levanto lentamente ,enojado –Deja a mi hermano ahora o te matare

-Tu debes ser Thor , pero creí que no te importa, ya que tú matas los de su raza y lo tiraste a un abismo.. Pero me parece interesante cuanto lo proteges después de todo lo que escuchado..

-Eso es mentira, yo nunca lo tiré de un abismo , ni siquiera quería pelear con él

El guerrero ignoro a Thor mientras que tocaba el rostro de Loki -Esta algo enfermo, su energía y temperatura están bajas, no durará mucho si no mantiene su temperatura alta .. Supongo que deberé robarle su energía así saldremos de aquí al menos que tu quieras a la princesa detrás del hermano adoptivo

Thor tiro su mjolnir esté golpeó a el guerrero quien se aturdió pero se defendió golpeándolo .Thor le quito a Loki de sus garras , abatió contra el suelo. Thor se golpeo contra el suelo al caer , ya que abrazo a Loki para protegerlo mientras que rodaba y pegaba contra algo .Estaba herido pero al menos Loki estaba lejos de ese sujeto.

El tronador se levantó sangrando un poco , miró a Loki que estaba respirando con lentitud , le quito un poco de sangre que manchaba su cara palida y su pelo disperso acariciándolo lentamente con cariño para luego alzarlo .Alzo a Loki dejándolo cerca de un árbol mientras terminaba de luchar con ese guerrero

-Hermano, prometí protegerte cuando niño así que no te voy abandonar, vendré por ti

Thor se fue a pelear contra de él guerrero gastando toda su energía en el proceso hasta vencerló , estaba agotado lleno de sangre

-No te permitiré lastimarlo

-Porque te molestas ,el te odia …Luchamos por que él significa la única oportunidad de salir o que tú tienes una debilidad por él

-No lo entenderías, el es mi hermano

-No lo es, te aferras a una mentira

-El es parte de mi familia…De mi vida

-"Sentimiento"

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? (Loki lo dijo una vez)

-Es una clave para decir que es tu fin , morirás por que encontré tu punto débil .. Tienes sentimientos quieres al enano esa es una debilidad y tu pierdes

Thor golpeo con un rayo electrizándolo –El sentimiento a veces te hace ganar..

Camino hacia Loki que no se había movido ni un centímetro, lo movió un poco pero este no reaccionó

-Aun tienes un punto débil , sentimientos .Es por eso qué pareces llorar al pelear conmigo ,quizás no me odies tanto como pensaba-Replicó-Thor

Thor se arrodillo frente a Loki quitandole el aparato de la boca con cuidado y las cadenas que aun lo rodeaban .. Loki cayó contra este , temblaba frenéticamente buscado el calor de Thor .

Este se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de como salir de esa situación, ni cómo hacer para salvar a Loki que parecía estar enfermo de seguro el tesseract o la explosión.

Estaba un poco enojado por las palabras del guerrero , le habían afectado por alguna razón..

La noche estaba cayendo y era peligroso sin saber ni siquiera en qué lugar del universo se encontraban ,ni que clase de criaturas se escondían. Miró por doquier hasta que cerca de allí pudo observar que había una cueva ,se dirigió a esta alzando a Loki de nuevo .La cueva era pequeña pero perfecta para resguardarse de la noche, el frió y la lluvia .. Thor era un guerrero ellos sabían todo acerca de sobrevivir y luchar así que hizo una fogata para calentarse.

Loki aun temblaba sus labios estaban azules y estaba muy frió tenía alguna especie de hipotermia estaba convirtiéndose en un gigante de hielo y lo peor de eso era que su magia no era fuerte ..Thor se libero de su armadura, se acerco a Loki para quitarle su armadura también ,ya que este estaba algo mojada .

Thor lo miró con detenimiento mientras trataba de quitarle toda esa pesada ropa .. Nunca tenía la oportunidad de estar cerca de Loki sin que este tratara de matarlo, pudo notar que estaba muy flaco casi en estado de desnutrición , al quitarle el metal se dio cuenta de que en su piel tenía muchas heridas .Thor tocó sus cicatrices su piel haciendo sus propias hipótesis de cómo se las había hecho, estaba lleno de curiosidad desde hace mucho que no veía a Loki y este había cambiado , lo peor era que tenia cicatrices tan profundas que aun su cuerpo resistente no las había terminado de sanar.

-¿Que a pasado contigo mi hermano?-Susurro

Lo habían lastimado , quizás esos mundos oscuros y bajos dañaron la mente de Loki .Había sufrido mucho en su vida..

Thor estaba un poco desesperado ,nervioso porque Loki no despertaba y parecía que estaba más mal ha como pasaba el tiempo. Pero quizás era mejor que durmiera de esa forma Loki recuperaba energía además este debía descansar..

Thor lo acostó cerca del fuego con cuidado ,hacia mucho frió se aproximó a esté que al parecer buscaba conford y algo cálido .Thor lo abrazo , lo acerco a él tratando de preservar el calor que le quedaba a Loki que era cada vez menor .Loki al sentir su presencia lo abrazo con fuerza sus manos atraía mas a Thor como si este se fuera en cualquier instante

Loki sudaba frió y tiritaba, su pelo se pegaba a su rostro , su piel estaba un poco azul pero al tener contacto con Thor se volviá de nuevo blanca, tan blanca como la nieve

Thor se aferro tratando de que este nivelará la temperatura –Hermano ¿Qué te pasa? No sueles enfermar , me estas empezando a preocupar

Loki parecía muerto, tan inmóvil y congelado .Pero aun así buscando un resguardo y protección desesperadamente , encerrado en el pecho de Thor con sus manos en su camisa para aferrarse a algo que le proporcionara seguridad .Thor poco a poco se quedo dormido también acariciando con suavidad él cabello de Loki , cantando una que otra canción..

Pero hace mucho tiempo no dormía así recuerda cuando niño Loki llegaba a él cuando tenía miedo y cuando dormía a su lado de inmediato cualquier temor desaparecía

Pero había perdido a ese hermano en esos momentos parecía recuperarlo al menos unos segundos antes del amanecer

* * *

AkatsukiDrak: Saludos gracias por comentar , pasar por aquí a leer esté fic y las buenas vibras :)

Thor no tiene tiempo de pensar va todo como muy rapido ..Si a ese capitulo le falto un poco más de detalles xD


	3. Refugio

En estos momentos mi alma es tan débil como un corazón de cristal en el centro de un volcán en erupción.

* * *

El amanecer de ese mundo no era nada común a lo acostumbrado hundido en niebla que cubría todo el alrededor , ni siquiera se distinguía si era de día o de noche .

Con la misma suave luz que era muy poca, en medio de él silencio agobiante y perturbador .Loki despertó lentamente algo tenso recuperando uno a uno sus sentidos ,se sentía enfermo y sabia que esa era una realidad su magia era débil y su cuerpo necesitaba energía estaba sufriendo los efectos secundarios del tesseract , estuvo largo tiempo expuesto a tal radiación.. .Abrió los ojos parpadeando ya que no podía observar bien porque tenía su visión borrosa , templaba , tenia tanto frió algo que no solía pararle nunca, su estomago estaba revuelto y le dolía su cabeza..

Sintió una presencia cálida a su lado, envolviendo sus brazos protectoramente su su cuerpo muy cerca tanto que podía escuchar su corazón latir ,su lenta respiración , su aroma tan familiar ..Loki estaba acurrucado buscando esa calidez y energía de Thor que era necesaria para su recuperación , sin ni siquiera tener conciencia de eso..

Loki lo miró fijamente dándose cuenta que era Thor por un momento recordó las muchas veces que se colaba en el cuarto del tronador por miedo de alguna pesadilla que no era más que la herencia de gigante de hielo pero en ese tiempo no tenía ese conocimiento .

Thor dejaba la puerta media abierta por qué sabia que él iría a su habitación estaba casi al frente así que los dos tenían esa costumbre ..Thor siempre lo calmaba era cálido y se sentía tan seguro como si nadie pudiera jamás lastimarlo, como si nada importará..

Después de la niñez nunca volvió a buscar alguna clase de refugio en Thor , ya que este tenía mujeres en sus camas que le brindaban mucho más que compañía aunque ni si quiera recordará sus nombres y ya no tenía tiempo para él ..Aunque cuando Thor tomaba mucha hidromiel y el no estaba para regañarle después de adolescentes llegaba y entraba a dormir a su habitación algo que le enfadaba porque invadía su privacidad pero como era inofensivo dejaba que lo hiciera .Solo se acostaba a su lado , lo abrazaba muy fuerte cantando una canción de cuna , se dormía profundamente como si él fuera un peluche .Al otro día Loki se iba sigilosamente muy temprano de madrugada para mejorar sus habilidades con la magia si que Thor se diera cuenta..

Era extraño para Thor siempre que amanecía solo en esa gran cama de alguna manera se sentía traicionado y abandonado por Loki .Por que él hacia precisamente eso dejaba a sus amantes en la misma manera que Loki lo hacia con él sin importarle nada ..Quizás era un castigo o karma por esas mujeres que dejaba solas como si no fuesen significativas en su vida , solo placer para él,solo una aventura de un príncipe y ellas aceptaban eso porque Thor las complacía , era el poderoso viril guerrero.. Pero trataba de despejar esos pensamientos él solo dormía allí junto a Loki pero debía reconocer que él era una mejor compañía que cualquier amante , ni siquiera tenia que hacer nada más que dormir y Loki no tendría por que quedarse con él si ni siquiera le daba el consentimiento de entrar a su habitación en primer lugar.

Thor le gustaba la habitación oscura de su hermano adoptivo hechicero todo este tenía aromas relajantes, era un lugar único en su clase .Todo era personalizado , todo tenia el aroma de Loki impregnado , el olor a su magia, a su esencia así que Thor podía dormir horas allí lleno de conford ,tranquilidad como estar flotando entre las nubes.. Loki era cuidadoso con su privacidad iba dos pasos antes que Thor y se aseguraba de poner hechizos a todo para que este no registrará nada ..

A veces el tronador se bañaba allí mismo como si ese fuese un anexo de su habitación , ya que Loki tenia una bañera en sus recintos lleno de candelas y cosas extrañas que a Thor le parecían interesantes ,salía con un paño hacia su propio cuarto y Loki no le importaba quizás porque sabía que de nada iba a servir discutir con Thor , ya que este era caprichoso de alguna manera seguiría entrando aunque le pusiera mil trancas a las puertas.

En esos tiempos ellos era muy buenos amigos los mejores aun con sus diferencias pero las cosas cambian ,los sentimientos se vuelven oscuros ..

Loki trato de olvidarse de todo eso solo de los recuerdos era su maldito pasado que lo atormentaba ,él dolor ,el fracaso ,los celos , el desprecio , era como echarle limón a una herida, el solo recuerdo de los hechos era doloroso..

Pero hace milenios que no dormían tan cerca desde aquella niñez y adolescencia perdida . El cuerpo de Thor había cambiado así como su fuerza y Loki estaba atrapado en esos fuertes brazos que envolvían su delgado cuerpo , de inmediato trato de zafarse pero por más que lo intentará no podía, no tenía suficientes fuerzas para luchar en su estado de enfermedad pero no se rindió siguió intentando liberarse, poniendo sus manos en el costado para alejarlo pero esto solo hizo que Thor lo estrechará más contra él.

Loki le grito a su oído –Suéltame pedazo de animal

-Idiota despierta

-Solo alguien como tu baja la guardia y duermes tan tranquilo cuando estas teniendo a un enemigo tan cerca. Que dirían esos mortales si te vieran de esta manera abrazando y durmiendo con él enemigo… Eres un fracaso como héroe

Loki aun lucho para liberarse pero se canso, no tenía suficiente energía para eso aun estaba débil y no lograba nada no podía contra Thor en esos momentos ..

Thor sonrió aun sin abrir los ojos, no sabía porque pero toda esa situación le resultaba graciosa -¿Frustrado hermano?

Loki lo miró enojado, lleno de irá y humillación

-Suéltame Odinson ahora o te borrare esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara

-Quiero ver que lo intentes

-Acaso juegas conmigo ¿Qué crees que haces zoquete?

-Buenos días para ti también querido hermano -Agrego Thor-

-No tienen nada de buenos Quítame las manos de encima, te lo advierto -Grito-Loki (Tratando de alejar a Thor)

-Amenaza cuando puedas hacerlo ¿Cómo estás? Creí que nunca despertarías aunque tenía confianza en ti ..Me estaba comenzando a preocupar

-Todo esto es tu culpa y de esos estúpidos mortales por privarme de mi magia sabes que es parte de mi .Es por eso que el tesseract se salió de control y no pude hacer nada para impedirlo .

-Lo se , pero no fue mi intención que esto pasará -Agrego Thor

-Y ¿Porque duermes con el enemigo ?Solo tú puedes ser tan tonto ,yo podría matarte mientras duermes

-Estás enfermo, ni siquiera tienes la facultad de liberarse de mí. Deberías estar agradecido todo lo que hago por ti ,yo te salve la vida

-Yo no pedí que me salvaras , soy fuerte y poderoso, incluso si quisiera podría matarte …Y no es como si mi alma te perteneciera por salvarme , no te debo nada

- No eres mi enemigo llevamos mucho tiempo juntos , eres mi hermano así como sé que no me matarías , se que yo no te dejaría morir..Por cierto tu decías eso cuando éramos hermanos escudo ,compañeros de armas , cuando salvabas mi vida por que era imprudente y arrogante.. Recuerdo esas palabras "En algunos lugares cuando uno salva a alguien este le debe la vida ..Supongo que ahora tu alma me pertenece" Y luego solo sonreías ..Podría repetir esas palabras a ti supongo que es mi derecho

-Deja de decir tonterías y dime ¿Dónde está el tesseract?

-No lo sé. Creo que se perdió en la explosión

-Debemos encontrarlo, esto no debe estar pasando estamos atrapados en este punto muerto del universo donde nadie puede intervenir y lo peor con la última persona en el mundo que quisiera estar aquí es contigo

Thor lo estrelló contra él con tal fuerza sacándole el aire a Loki que no podía con tal acto de salvajismo , con sus brazos lo atrajo más dándole un tipo de abrazó pero más brusco ..Thor quería señalar que él era el fuerte ,que no estaba en condiciones de insultar , que lo valorará más

Pero Loki se asustó al ser tratado de esa manera , Thor lo notó y se acerco a su oído para calmarlo ya que este se estaba alterando , haciendo gestos de horror ,pánico y respirando con dificultad .. Thor aflojó su agarré –Escucha mi hermano sé muy bien que allá afuera hay peores personas que estarían felices de verte vulnerable para someterte si yo fuera un verdadero enemigo como afirmas no sería tan amable contigo ..Sabes muy bien que yo soy el único en tu lista que nunca te lastimaría, ni me aprovecharía de tu estado para herirte. Deberías reconsiderar tus opciones por que soy lo único que tienes y lo único que necesitas

Loki por el momento no dijo nada ya que era verdad sabía muy bien que en Thor podía confiar ,era él enemigo que conocía mejor que nadie ..Era el único , lo único que tenia.

-Te quedaste callado lengua de plata , eso es nuevo .

Loki logro zafarse lleno de ira por el comentario pero Thor era imprudente , no media sus palabras y él era demasiado rencoroso .Loki empezó a golpearlo con impaciencia ,los dos rodaron mientras peleaban de forma salvaje y sucia por el suelo .. O básicamente Loki era él que daba los golpes que no eran suficiente fuertes por su estado de debilidad y Thor los recibía .Más bien parecía que estaban jugando como unos pequeños niños , revolcándose en el lodo..

Thor sabía que no podía dejar a Loki hacer eso ya que este estaba mal de salud , su piel cada vez era pálida y estaba empezando a perder las pocas energías que le quedaban ..

Así que termino ese juego que no le importaba seguir si Loki estuviera bien .Lo levantó con una mano para ponerlo contra la pared alzándolo completamente mientras que su cuerpo servia de soporte ..Lo obligo a mirarlo a los ojos directamente , era peligroso ver a tal hipnotista a los ojos pero era la única forma de descubrir la verdad

-Basta con este juego hermano, no pelearé contigo en estas condiciones , no quiero lastimarte..No dejaré que te hagas daño, se que tienes miedo pero de esta manera no resuelves nada..

-Eres cobarde Odinson y te haces llamar héroe cuando no eres más que un tonto sentimental..Soy tu enemigo debes tratarme como tal , no de manera tan cariñosa así no son las cosas acaso no vez que soy un criminal que te odia ,un gigante de hielo .No lo vez , no vez lo que soy en realidad por que te obsesionas en que puedo ser algo bueno , en quererme , en salvarme cuando mi alma esta en la más profunda oscuridad .Soy malo y no voy a cambiar solo por ti..No volveré a ese pasado donde era solo una sombra de tu grandeza , una farsa ..

-Quizás eres un psicópata demente como dice Stark pero me niego a perderte sé que no eres mi hermano de sangre pero eso no impide que yo te quiera de la misma manera o quizás más de lo que imaginas ,me preocupe por ti ,no quiera que eches a perder tu vida , que quiera cuidarte y protegerte .Puede que yo sea egoísta y no pueda vivir sin ti cuando él mundo necesita que estés en una calabozo por siempre..Acaso eso es tan malo Loki para un héroe como yo, tener sentimientos por un villano que constantemente lo quiere matar y lo odia . Hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos toda una vida quizás solo no podemos simplemente separarnos somos dependientes incluso en este juego en él cual tu finges que nada importa , que no sientes nada más que odio aunque este también sea un intenso sentimiento ..Sufriría si creyera tus palabras Loki eres un buen mentiroso pero te conozco se que solo eres un niño asustado anhelando atención , aprobación y amor ..Pero cuando alguien te ofrece todo eso huyes para no salir lastimado , así que entre nosotros dos el único cobarde eres tu..

-Ahórrate la basura sentimental Odinson..Yo no caigo en trucos como ese , mi corazón es de hielo no necesito a nadie, ni afecto ..

-Y las lagrimas ,lloras siempre que peleamos que yo sepa nadie hace eso ¿Que hay con ellas?-Murmuro-Thor (Acariciando su mejilla donde caían sus lagrimas por su rostro , sus ojos estaban brillosos y empañados )

Loki desvió la mirada tratando de ignorar sus emociones y que Thor no las notará -Sentimiento ..-Susurro-


	4. Confesión

"Comprendo que tus besos jamás han de ser míos,comprendo que en tus ojos no me he de ver jamás;y te amo y en mis locos y ardientes desvaríos,bendigo tus desdenes, adoro tus desvíos,y en vez de amarte menos te quiero mucho más." -Manuel acuña

* * *

Thor aun mirándolo con ternura y tristeza a Loki , su mano rozando con suavidad su mejilla hablando suavemente sabia que significaba esa palabras después de todo ..

-El sentimiento no es una debilidad quiere decir que tienes corazón que aun hay luz en ti

-Yo soy oscuridad Thor , mi sangre es de herencia maligna y maldita .. Los sentimientos son inútiles en nuestro caso por que estoy predestinado a la maldad..

-Estas equivocado no eres un ser malvado Loki .Tu eliges lo que quieres ser y los sentimientos son importantes no puedes fingir que no existen ,ignorarlos tan fácilmente como pretendes hacerlo

-Los sentimientos solo causan dolor y muerte..Solo destruyen

-Lo se , pero es mejor morir defendiendo algo que amas a morir en vida por no arriesgarse a sentir

-Míranos Thor estamos atrapados y no se lo que quieres de mi ..No puedo decir que me arrepiento , que voy a cambiar ..Solo esta vez no voy a mentirte diciendo tonterías sentimentales ni que salir de aquí va ser algo sencillo

-Vamos Loki podemos regresar solo se mi hermano escudo de nuevo sabes que siempre hemos sido fuertes cuando trabajamos juntos

Loki le incomodaba que el tronador fuese más fuerte y dominante estaba por flaquear sabía muy bien que sin Thor era imposible escapar de allí y más en su estado de debilidad pero tenía su orgullo, su ego para aceptar tal proposición,le enojaba sentirse de esa manera tan vulnerable así que trato de usar sus artimañas para fingir , lo que usualmente hacia para alejar a las personas que le demostraban afecto por que no quería encariñarse y salir herido había aprendido hace mucho tiempo en los bajos mundos a no bajar la guardia ,a protegerse contra todo , a no tener sentimientos. Pero estaba Thor este era una excepción por que lo conocía mejor que nadie y aun así no sabia que hacer con su perdón podía soportar la ira de Thor pero no esa comprensión y ternura.. No entendía por que Thor se portaba de esa manera después de todo el mal que le causo.

-No, nunca fuimos un equipo tu te llevabas la gloria y yo me quedaba en tu sombra. Puedo salir de aquí por mi cuenta , no te necesito-Grito-Loki

-Que no te das cuenta tu estado de salud, ni si quiera puedes levantarte como pretendes salir de aquí sin mí.

-A ti eso no te debería importar..

-Pero me importa, me necesitas como yo te necesito

Y Loki empezó a hacer lo que nunca hacia hablar sin pensar ya que se encontraba acorralado, no tenia escape más que insultar , defenderse hablando con palabras asidas y venenosas he hirientes -Te equivocas , yo te odio intensamente Odinson no te cabe en esa cabeza vacía que tienes que no quiero estar cerca de ti, tu sola presencia me es insoportable , sería feliz con que no existieras en este mundo por qué haces mi vida miserable.. No te necesito, nada que venga de ti..No significas nada para mi, ni los recuerdos, ni el pasado no son más que un vidrio roto en mi alma ..Acaso no lo entiendes

Thor pareció herido por las palabras viéndolo con tristeza y dolor como si su corazón empezara a romperse en mil pedazos -¿Quieres que te dejé? Eso es lo que quieres Loki , me odias tanto , me odias tanto así… Porque me dejaste de querer porque un día lo hacías cuando éramos niños los recuerdos, el pasado no digas que eso no es importante ..

-Eres un iluso eso ya no importa, todo el pasado no es más que una mentira , prefiero morir aquí a perder más el tiempo con un idiota sin cerebro como tú..

Thor le afectaron mucho las palabras como golpes que duelen más que cuchillos a su alma ..Se quedo paralizado un momento solo pensando hundiéndose en el dolor y tristeza profunda viendo que quizás todo eso era real Loki de verdad lo odiaba ..

Thor libero a Loki quien cayó golpeándose contra el suelo .. Thor camino dándole la espalda a Loki ,ni siquiera lo volteo a ver y hablo tan fuerte como un mismo trueno como nunca lo hacía , la voz que para Loki significaba que estaba hablando en serio , que lo había herido –Si no me quieres más me marcho no quiero que seas infeliz por mi causa , si me presencia te perturba y te molesta .. Este es el adiós mi hermano no me volverás a ver nunca más sabes cómo usar las palabras para matar, para herirme profundamente y eso ni siquiera te interesa…

Loki lo miró marcharse y trato de detenerlo todo lo que decía era una mentira el necesitaba a Thor , lo necesitaba en su vida sin él no saldría vivo de allí , sin él no tenía una razón , los recuerdos importaban era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo ..Y ahora perdía a la única persona por milenios que lo quiso de verdad , que lo acepto tal y como era , que lo perdono aunque no lo mereciera..

-Espera ,no puedes irte

- Esto es lo que quieres que este lejos de ti, no verme nunca más entonces me iré sin mirar atrás , sin importar que mueras

-No.. te vayas-Dijo-Loki (Como si su palabras se resbalarán sin querer de sus labios )

-¿Por qué no quieres que me vaya Loki ? Dame una razón , solo una..

-Yo soy el único que puede abrir portales , sin mí no podrás ver de nuevo a esa mortal , a tus estúpidos amigos ,todo lo que amas , todo lo que te importa perecerá .Esa es es la razón

-Esa razón no es suficiente para mi , puedo buscar otra manera de salir sin tu ayuda

Thor se iba y Loki hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse moriría en la soledad y tristeza en un lugar como ese ,quería a Thor de vuelta .Así que corrió hacia él pero cayó al suelo de rodillas viendolo alejarse , respirando con dificultad, tosiendo un poco de sangre –No me dejes , eres mi hermano y mi amigo tengo celos de ti pero no dudes que te quiero-Susurro -Loki

Thor llego hacia él arrodillándose a su lado , acariciando su nuca y con su meñique su mejilla ..Loki se recostó al toque cerrando los ojos

Solo se quedaron mirando sin decir nada por un tiempo –Tu eres una razón .Sabes que te quiero que eres importante para mí ,tu siempre me convences y me engañas por que hoy no lo haces solo tienes que decir lo que quiero escuchar , yo caigo en tus trampas y termino haciendo lo que quieres ..Acaso crees que no sentiría dolor al no verte nunca más , no tienes idea cuanto sufrí al ver que caías y no poder salvarte , cuando te creí muerto ..Yo no quiero perderte de nuevo aunque seas un villano se que siempre regresas a mí..

Loki empezó a respirar de forma acelerada ,no pudiendo sostenerse más calló contra Thor ..

-Thor yo solo..

Este lo sostuvo -¿Qué puedo hacer? Me siento impotente al verte sufrir y no poder hacer nada por ti

Loki simplemente agarro su ropa rasguñando , rasgando para acercarlo más y se aferraba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban arqueándolo hacia él , tirándolo contra el suelo y acostandose en su costado

Su voz sonaba diferente muy ronca –No dejes que cambie de forma, no dejes que me enfrié ..

Thor se dio cuenta Loki buscaba calidez para no convertirse en un gigante de hielo y era extraña la actitud que tomaba si hace menos de unos minutos estaba gritándole que no lo necesitaba..

-No es mejor que te trasformes, ya sabes..

Thor se estremeció por que Loki estaba desesperado por no enfriarse y estaba demasiado cerca tratando de buscar calor de él, alzando su camisa poniendo sus manos helados en él que chocaban con su piel ardiente..

-¿Que haces? Estas muy frió

-No dejes que cambie –Repetía Loki-

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero que me veas así , que nadie lo haga

-Eso es lo que te preocupa a mí eso no me importa, cambia de forma a gigante de hielo si eso te vas a sentir mejor

-No ,no odio esa forma

-Eres tu Loki en todas las formas, colores y yo te acepto sabes que te aprecio en todas porque eres tú en todas ellas..

- Cállate , no digas nada más solo acércate más y no dejes que cambie aun gigante de hielo ,sé que esto es incomodo no le puedes decir a nadie porque te mató pero solo porque eres tú y confió en ti, te lo pido si quieres ayudarme no dejes que me enfrié haz lo que tengas que hacer ,no puedo creer que este diciendo esto tan patético pero si no recupero mi temperatura va ser peor si entiendes estuve en contacto con mucha energía que no podía soportar y no puedo nivelar mi temperatura por mi cuenta en estos momentos

Thor obedeció tratando de que este no se enfriará acunándolo contra él –Lo que sea por ti hermano ,sabes estas muy delgado

-Solo tu dirías algo así en esta espantosa situación

-Me preocupo por ti o si no nunca haría algo como esto

-Después de todo lo que he hecho no deberías, además se que nunca estarías tan cerca de un asqueroso gigante de hielo.. Apenas cambie de forma me iras a cazar o vas a escupirme de la repulsion

-No digas eso nunca me darías asco aun en tu forma original eres tu mi pequeño hermano aquel niño que decía que debía pensar antes de actuar, el que jugaba conmigo por los salones de Asgard y hacia muchas travesuras

-Te obsesiona un pasado que no existe..

-Pero nosotros tenemos eso una historia no puedes cambiar eso aunque quieras..

-Historia de como tu eras el hijo predilecto y yo ignorado por el mundo ..No tengo orgullo de eso

-Yo si , siempre íbamos a esas aventuras ,jugábamos aquellos juegos ,eramos invencibles

-Parece como si contaras cuentos de hadas ..No se puede vivir de una ilusión

Thor sonrió -No sabia que te gustaban los libros románticos de Midgard

-No eres tan ignorante como pensé

-Yo.. Leí algunas cosas ,ya sabes ..

-Deben ser tus historias preferidas el villano muere y el héroe vive feliz para siempre con la princesa-Dijo-Loki (amargamente)

-No, mi cuento preferido de Midgard se llama la princesa de hielo

-Eres tan ridículo he leído ese libro en la vida real nadie salva a la princesa se pudriría en un lugar oscuro , desolado sufriendo para siempre y todos se olvidan de su existencia ,su guerrero se iria con otra .Pero aun así has cambiado Thor antes creías que mis libros eran armas y los tirabas

-He aprendido de ti mi hermano y te digo una cosa yo soy un guerrero ,un super héroe crees que no defendería a la princesa de hielo , que no lucharía por ella hasta el final ..

-Esa historia es de amor que no existe , a veces los finales no son felices

-Mi princesa de hielo sería feliz si aceptará mi amor pero no lo hace nunca lo hará

-Así que tienes un amor imposible ,platónico ..Alguien va hacer el trabajo de hacerte sufrir por mi , creí que todas las mujeres te correspondían aunque sea por interés...

Thor no dijo nada ,Loki le golpeo el pecho -Encuentra lo que amas y déjalo que te destruya ,que te mate .. No te preocupes no dejaré que nadie más te asesine ya sabes eres mi nemesis al menos debo ser yo quien te lastime y nadie más, los villanos saben que eres de mi propiedad es decir el villano que debe destruirte debo ser yo ..Pero no puedo competir con un amor imposible aunque te hago sufrir cuando digo que te odio y que no eres mi hermano..

Thor trato de cambiar de tema - ¿Que piensas podremos salir de aquí estás enfermo y no sabemos ni siquiera donde estamos?

Loki se recostó en el pecho de Thor cómodamente mientras cerraba los ojos y absorbia todo el calor que podia –Me subestimas, yo sé cómo salir de aquí, solo dame unos días para recuperar mi energía y buscamos

-¿Buscar qué exactamente?

-Estamos atrapados en otra dimensión debemos encontrar el tesseract que está escondido en las diferentes dimensiones que se encuentran aquí..

-¿Crees que podremos salir?

-No lo se creo que hay una posibilidad si me recupero para mañana quizás podamos empezar a buscar..

-Y si no salimos con vida hay algo que quieras decir

-No voy a morir ,los malos somos resistentes ..-Agrego -Loki

-Loki yo..Yo quería decirte que..

-Si no salimos de aquí.. Yo quería contarte esto desde hace mucho tiempo es algo que no me deja tranquilo , aquel verano no sé si recuerdas cuando te estábamos buscando en Midgard Stark y yo .Y pasamos a uno de esos bares ,te vimos allí en tu forma femenina no sabía que podías hacer eso pero..Yo..Yo.. No sé cómo decirlo.. Lo siento pero fue la única vez que no te vi como hermano, lo juró sé que no debí sentir eso está prohibido pero te desee me atraes de esa forma de manera intensa y no pudo evitar detener estas emociones que nunca antes había sentido, no podía dejar de mirarte perdido en esas curvas y tu belleza pensé cosas indebidas ,me deslumbre contigo y me deje hechizar por ti . No es fácil decirlo pero seré sincero te desee en mi cama acariciándote , besarte con lujuria y pasión ..Esas imágenes son frescas en mi mente trate de no pensar en ti de esa forma ,lo intente..

Bailabas con esos movimientos sensuales y fuiste tras Stark ignorando mi existencia deliberadamente bailando con él con esa música estabas cerca demasiado tratando de seducirlo y no sé cómo explicarlo sentí que explotaba no quería que estuvieras de esa manera con ningún otro hombre creí en ese momento que tu solo eras mía y de nadie más fue egoísta pero no podía controlarme cuando estabas a punto de besarlo te tomé del brazo con fuerza y te saque de allí como un novio celoso y posesivo ..Protestaste pero tu fingías y yo también , no pude controlarme a mí mismo al tenerte cerca y tomé tu cuerpo entre mis manos sintiendo ese fuego ardiente , mi corazón latía con fuerza y no podía detenerme perdí todo control ..Te encerré en esa pared contra mí y tu solo me mirabas dudando sobre porque hacia eso ..Y que te iba decir más que estaba loco por ti, que no podía resistirme a tu piel tan suave y tu aroma embriagador..

Y no pude evitar robarte un beso que parecía que miles de truenos corrían por mi cuerpo y era como un veneno adictivo , morder tus labios carnosos, nunca antes había saboreado tanto un beso tenias ese sabor tan único y exquisito .Se como besaba o más bien devoraba de esa manera desordenada , desesperada y necesitada como si mi vida dependiera de ese momento , como si ya nada importará más que nosotros dos ..

Tu aceptaste mi beso y lo profundizaste tan bruscamente , tan salvaje tomando todo de mí y yo te lo di con gusto.. Era como una lucha de poder entre los dos siempre ha sido así ver quién es el más fuerte luchabas para dejarme sin respiración para matarme de placer ..Te arqueaste fraternizando conmigo como seguramente hacías con otros enemigos antes de matarlos ,enloquecerlos y perderlos en ti pero yo no era cualquier enemigo, yo era Thor y tú eras Loki es por eso que te detuviste confundida también vi en tus ojos esa lujuria y fuego que me quemaba a mi también , nos atraíamos de una manera peligrosa y letal..Mis manos se movían por tus caderas, quería todo de ti ,nunca es suficiente ,quería poseerte por completo pero no solo carnalmente si no tambien tu alma , tu voluntad , quería que me quisieras como yo pero bien sabía que no era correcto, que nunca iba a suceder..

No podíamos hacer eso tu como ser que no se deja llevar por esos instintos primitivos te alejaste de mi dándose cuenta que era un error porque sabias que yo era la única persona con la cual no podías tener una aventura dije de forma rápida tratando de respirar por que tus besos me dejaban sin aliento murmure que amaba a alguien más, que eso era un error pero mentía porque tenía miedo eras tú alguien tan importante para mí, no podía hacerte esto aunque lo deseara aunque mi cuerpo y yo mismo lo quería .Me golpeaste , creíste que te veía como una simple amante pero tu eres más que una pasión , yo jamás te lastimaría solo por un deseo egoísta , no te haría daño aunque siempre termino haciéndolo..Estoy confundió Loki tengo estos sentimientos que he guardado después de ese beso , aun tengo el sabor de tus labios , el aroma en mi piel … Lo siento.. No sé qué pasó conmigo creí que amaba a Jane pero con ella no siento lo mismo algo que es más fuerte que yo pero eres tan inalcanzable , tan imposible ..Quería confesarte esto hermano aquella vez lo siento si te herí al rechazarte o sobrepasarme contigo

Thor llebaba horas contando esa historia ,siendo sincero totalmente hasta que se dio cuenta que Loki no había interrumpido con golpes , arañazos e insultos..Ni siquiera se había movido

-¿Por qué no has dicho nada? Acaso me odias más y quieres terminar de romperme el corazón o matarme..

Pero Loki no habló porque estaba profundamente dormido no había escuchado ni una palabra de toda esa larga historia ..

-No sabes lo mucho que me costó confesarte algo así ,no es nada fácil para mí y tu solo te duermes cuando te digo algo tan personal que pasó con eso de no dormir con el enemigo , eres un fracaso como villano .. Debo estar loco como puedo confesar algo así es mejor que no sepas lo que siento , callarme todo eso que me tortura pero quería que lo supieras por si nunca salimos de aquí pero para que un rechazo y un insulto es mejor así me odias después de todo al menos si te dijera todo esto tendrías un buen motivo para hacerlo.. Que será de mi vida estaré con Jane fingiendo que eres tú, pensando en ti a cada instante , besaré a otras imaginando que eres tu a quien beso , toda una obsesión ,te veo en mis sueños también .Terminaré de esa manera sufriendo sabiendo que nunca estarás conmigo ..Y lo peor es que te auto proclamas mi eterno enemigo .Si te trasformas de nuevo y andas coqueteándole a mis amigos no sé si pueda resistirlo no soy alguien que controla sus instintos pero por suerte siempre estás en tu forma masculina ya que esa es la que usas al pelear . Me pregunto por qué nunca trataste de engañarme en tu forma femenina supongo que ya me engañas perfecto sin necesidad de llegar a eso , aun me ves como un hermano aunque no lo admitas o tienes miedo de que te guste porque te sientes atraídas por mi

Thor cerró los ojos -Duele que yo te quiera tanto y tu me odies con todo tu ser -Dijo-Thor (A un Loki que dormía de forma pasiva y tranquila)

* * *

ilyasha77 :Saludos gracias por pasar por aquí a leer y comentar este Fic .. El sentimiento es algo malo según Loki pero para Thor es una oportunidad o una esperanza .. Bueno Bendiciones :)

Mi computadora esta aun en posesos de arreglo pero espero que pronto la arreglen para publicar mis otras historias


	5. Detrás del portal

Si al conectar un sentido nos olvidamos del vacío, si entonces yo pudiera alejar de mi el dolor, sería mirarte a los ojos y declarar mi amor.

* * *

Loki abrió los ojos en la oscuridad espeluznante , sintiendo esa soledad porque no había nadie buscando a Thor pero este no estaba , todo parecía tan triste y desolado.. Pensó lo más lógico que Thor lo había abandonado, este dijo que se iría y eso hizo, lo dejo allí a morir sin importar nada. Le dolía mucho porque había confiado en él sabía que no debía hacer eso con nadie , bajar la guardia pero Thor era su hermano después de todo , era la persona que más conocía ..

Pero Thor no tenía por qué salvarlo, quizás deseaba a una persona que se preocupará por él al menos una en el mundo pero no había nadie estaba solo…

Pero se negaba a morir en ese lugar desamparo, sucio ,en él aislamiento estremecedor y por primera vez en su vida se vio indefenso sintió el golpe terrible de la realidad ,nadie lo extrañaría porque a nadie le importaba todos querían verlo muerto en la tortura y dolor profundo..

Por vez primera comprendió que su enojo , envidia y maldad lo habían hundido en la oscuridad estaba ciego en no ver qué habia perdido todo , no habia nadie que lo salvaría y ahora estaba por morir traicionado por la persona más importate para él .. Confió en su enemigo por un pasado falso y esperanzas vacías

Estaba perdido , herido por Thor como si lo hubiera golpeado y dejado tirado a morir ,lo esperaba de otros pero no de Thor ,nunca de él .. Este se había ido sabiendo que Loki no tenía oportunidad de defenderse ,ni de sobrevivir.. Acaso quería que su hermano menor muriera quizás de esa manera seria feliz ,nadie más lo molestaría .Thor lo mató al irse , dejándole una herida sangrante y dolorosa en su alma

Se sentó en un rincón oscuro mientras sus lágrimas bajaban por su rostro .Hace cuanto no lloraba con tal desesperación y agonía .. Lagrimas perdidas sabor a sangre y sufrimiento

Su corazón se desangraba en ese momento , con la cabeza gacha y sosteniendo sus rodillas con sus brazos en una posición fetal ..Lloró

El tiempo pasaba y él no se movía, escucho una voz que retumbaba en ese silencio estremecedor -¿Qué pasa Loki?

Loki sintió su corazón latir más fuerte quizás era solo su imaginación pero no era así alzo su mirada lentamente para ver a Thor mirando fijamente parecía preocupado y angustiado.

Loki era fuerte nunca lloraba de esa manera como si todo estuviese perdido ,así que Thor tenía esa reacción para ver por vez primera como la mascará de mentiras de Loki se caía frente a él ..

Thor tiro algo al suelo -Traje algo de comer no es mucho pero debes recuperar tu energía estas muy desnutrido debes comer más ..

Loki no contesto se quedó mirando el suelo –Yo creí..

Thor se sentó junto a él, se dio cuenta al ver esos ojos el dolor y cansancio de Loki –Pensaste que te había abandonado

-Eres mi enemigo ,no tienes por qué salvarme .Lo más lógico es que me dejes morir aquí , tu dijiste que me dejarías ..Dijiste que no te importaba que muriera en esté patético lugar

Thor puso su brazo en sus hombros y lo jaló para un abrazo forzado -Loki mi hermano debes saber que nunca te abandonaría , recuerdas ese día cuando éramos niños yo dije que te protegería .. No importa nada más yo haría cualquier cosa por salvarte porque eres alguien importante en mi vida y no quiero perderte

-Eres un idiota deberías odiarme por todo lo que te he causado ,sin embargo eres bueno conmigo .No te entiendo y no necesito tu protección ..No pediré que te quedes ,ni que me salves ,pero tampoco te pediré que te vayas .Haz lo que quieras

-Debes comer Loki

Loki no pudo comer nada porque vómito todo lo que tenía en su estómago ,Thor le sostuvo el cabello y le ayudo a sostenerse –Hermano-Susurro

-No sientas lastima por mí ..El dolor siempre me ha hecho más fuerte , puedo soportar esto no es nada

-No quiero que sufras Loki

Loki se levantó dándose cuenta que estaba azul trato de hundirse a las sombras de nuevo para ocultar su piel en la oscuridad ..

Pero Thor lo tomó de la muñeca antes de que hiciera algún movimiento -¿Dónde crees que vas? Te escondes de mí..

-No

-Aun crees que voy a dañarte porque eres un gigante de hielo

-No ..Suéltame Thor

-Debes saber que cuando estabas dormido junto a mi cambiaste de forma

-No te di asco Thor, acaso no deseaste matarme al ver la raza que odias frente a ti

Thor dio un paso, Loki retrocedió hasta pegar en la pared

Thor puso las manos en ambos lados de la cabeza de Loki -Eres tú en todas las formas , sabes mi color preferido es el azul

-Deja de burlarte de mi , si vas hacerme daño hazlo ya

Thor le acaricio su mejilla con suavidad , en cada toque su color pálido regresaba a su piel .Loki lo miro directo a sus ojos paralizado por el roce..

-Creí que me quemaría al tocarte pero no fue así

-Soy un deforme monstruo entre monstruos incluso ellos tienen vergüenza de mi

-Está bien ser diferente, no tienes que ser igual que todos Loki , eso es lo que te hace especial y único

- Los demás no son como tu Thor ,soy un bicho raro para ellos

-No , eres un príncipe Loki siempre serás eso

-Aunque este pudriéndome en la cárcel

-Debes pagar por lo que hiciste

-Eres un hipócrita , vamos a busca el tesseract para que puedas hacerme pagar por mis crímenes

-Loki no modifiques mis palabras, hiciste cosas malas debes pagar por ellas

-Y tú me harás pagar Thor ¿Cómo?

-Tendrás un juicio Loki , yo estaré allí , no permitiré que sean crueles contigo. Serás tratado como miembro de la realeza y te visitare aunque sea para que me insultes.. Incluso puedo lograr que te liberen

-Quieres burlarte de mí por perder con unos patéticos mortales o que sea un buen hermano para que me liberes , obedecerse eso es lo que deseas de mi sumisión..

-Yo no discuto contigo Loki .Harás lo que yo diga ,primero nos vamos a ir a buscar el tesseract hasta que hayas recuperado toda la energía e iras conmigo a Asgard y no te escaparas porque sabes que te encontraré..

-Es una amenaza Thor ,no te tengo miedo

Thor lo chocó contra la pared tomando su nuca y la mejilla con su mano ,con la otra sosteniendo su armadura –Soy tu hermano mayor recuerdas , en orden de jerarquía tú debes obedecerme y lo harás

-Ni siquiera eres mi hermano Thor en orden de jerarquía soy tu enemigo .. Hazlo entonces usa tu fuerza es tu oportunidad desquítate , vengate de mí ..Mátame ,golpéame si quieres.. Aprovecha que no puedo defenderme

Thor solo la atrajo contra él en un abrazó dejando a Loki sin respiración – Eres un idiota Loki

-Suéltame

-Cállate , no pensemos más en el futuro , si no como escapar de aquí

-¿Quieres regresar Thor ?

-Si

-Entonces deja de tratarme como a una doncella en peligro deberías saber mejor que nadie que soy una serpiente venenosa para ti no soy más ese niño travieso que necesita de tu protección ..Ya estoy bien puedo caminar ,mi magia fluye con regularidad .Puedes déjarme en paz

-Eres mi responsabilidad Loki

-Solo soy eso Thor , solo una responsabilidad , has fracasado ..No eres exactamente un modelo al que deba seguir..

-Tienes razón te he fallado , quizas eres así por mi causa y lo lamento pero aun me preocupo por ti no quiero que te vayas por el mal camino , que sufras , que la venganza solo te destruya..

-Deja de hablar , no podemos perder el tiempo o este lugar nos absorberá

Loki sintió como su magia sanaba todo su cuerpo en su totalidad , sonrió y tiró a Thor a una pared

-Esto está mucho mejor mi magia ha vuelto ahora abramos el portal

Thor se levanto un poco mareado -¿Qué?

Dame tu mano y Thor se la dio ..Saco su cuchillo y lo corto .Para luego cortarse él

Unieron sus manos para que se mezclara la sangre de los dos y se uniera mientras caía ..Loki hacia un extraño hechizo hasta que se abrieron dos portales mágicos

-¿Qué es todo esto?

- Escucha muy bien nosotros fuimos enviados aquí , para salir debemos buscar el tesseract .El problema es que al estar en contacto con nosotros el tesseract fue enviado a un mundo alternativo , el de nuestros sueños

-¿Sueños?

-Nuestros sueños y deseos más profundos , son universos alternativos .La dimensión donde los sueños se hacen realidad ..Solo debemos ir allí y recuperar el tesseract debe estar escondido en algún objeto de valor, es decir algo que posea un valor sentimental ,la magia..

-Debemos ir a un mundo que no es la realidad y fingir que somos parte de eso ..No lo sé Loki no me gusta mucho esa idea

-Pero debemos ir o no saldremos de aquí ..No olvides que solo es un mundo creado por ti , por tus deseos..

-Buscamos el tesseract y ¿Cómo salimos?

-Cuando encuentres el tesseract podrás volver solo debemos encontrar las dos partes perdidas y unirlas

-No me vas a engañar y dejar aquí Loki

-No puedo salir de aquí sin ti .Por que es imposible que pueda entrar a mi sueño solo tú puedes

-Eso significa que entraras a mi mundo de fantasía ,lo que sueño y deseo

-Si

Thor se preocupo ya que después de su beso con Loki en forma femenina había tenido muchos sueños con ella muy íntimos , apasionados y tenia miedo de que ese mundo proyectará esos deseos primitivos que iba a ver Loki en ese mundo alternativo -No puedo dejar que vayas

-¿Por qué? Acaso no quieres salir de aquí , que tan terrible

-Creo que voy a darte razones para que me odies y quieras destruirme

-No me asusta lo que pudo ver, no podemos morir dentro de los sueños

-No es eso lo que me preocupa

-Es solo un sueño no es real al menos que quieras que sea ..Por qué estás tan nervioso tienes miedo de lo que veras

-Dado a que tú me odias y quieres matarme

-No te preocupes tanto solo concéntrate en buscar ,no te distraigas en lo que pueda hacerte

-Loki me estas asustando como no voy a preocuparme si voy a ser parte de tu sueño diabólico y tú me desprecias .Además que vas a ver mis secretos más profundos , yo fantaseo contigo en tu forma femenina todo el tiempo y pienso en ti como una amante .No quiero que veas esos deseos impuros y todo lo que siento

Loki no escucho casi nada más porque Thor balbuceaba, sintiendo vergüenza -¿Qué significa que fantaseas conmigo?

-Yo ..Nada ..Solo Nada ..Vas a estar seguro allí ..Eso creo ..

-Estoy seguro que puedo lidiar contigo , busca en mi habitación en ese sitio hay un cofre secreto allí están mis tesoros.. Mis objetos valiosos

-Mi objeto valioso está cerca de mi corazón supongo que lograras engañarme para conseguirlo

-Así será

-Cuídate

-Tú también

-Al menos finge quererme Loki

-Y tu finge que me odias entiendes, trátame con dureza

Se dieron la última mirada enfrente de los portales

-Loki antes de irte quiero decirte algo importante..

-¿Qué?

-Yo.. Yo Te amo

-Lo se Thor

-No lo entiendes, no de esa forma..

-Thor deja de perder el tiempo en tonterías sin sentido

-Es que no me escuchas que yo en verdad siento ..Es que tú lo veras en el sueño y tengo que decirte antes yo estoy enamoram..

Loki lo interrumpió -Ha Thor no te preocupes tanto te digo un secreto no te voy a matar en ese mundo me gusta jugar contigo sabes realmente puede ser perturbador para ti espero que lo soportes…

-Creo que el mío va ser una pesadilla para ti

-Que puede ser tan malo Thor ..Por qué temes que vea tu sueño

-Es porque son mis fantasías no creo que te agraden

-Lo se eres un tonto sentimental pero preocúpate más por ti que por mí ..La pesadilla es lo que te espera -Dijo-Loki (En una sonrisa pícara )

-Loki todo lo que verás allí quiero que sepas que …Lo siento no debería sentir eso pero solo pasó..Solo cuando... Te trasformaste..Mujer... beso ..Yo.

-Thor deja de balbucear, no te entiendo nada ..Te disculpas por lo que yo vea , eso es interesante dado que lo que tu verás será peor ..Ya sabes enfócate en buscar el tesseract escondido en un objeto , yo buscaré la otra parte ..

Se aventuraron a entrar a los diferentes agujeros negros que los succionaban a un nuevo mundo..

El mundo alternativo donde los sueños se hacen realidad


	6. Amor

Pienso demasiado en ti ¿Y qué tanto has pensado tú en mí? ¿Está fuera de lugar desear la misma cantidad de amor?

* * *

Mundo alternatido de Thor

* * *

Loki abrió los ojos lentamente adaptándose a los rayos del sol , estaba en Midgard o mejor dicho el portal la había transportado a los sueños más profundos, el mundo alternativo de Thor .Tenia curiosidad ya que este parecía no querer que él fuera a ese mundo se negaba a que Loki viera sus deseos, se comportaba muy extraño ,era raro ya que siempre podía leer a Thor como un libro abierto sabía que algo ocultaba pero no tenía idea que exactamente.. La forma como balbuceaba parecía querer decir algo importante, podía ver lo nervioso que estaba , ni siquiera podía verlo a los ojos, su corazón latía rápido cuando él estaba cerca , sus manos apretaban como queriendo decir un secreto pero no podía , no se atrevía por vergüenza o algo más

Loki analizo a Thor cada detalle para saber que estaba pasando Thor siempre fue alguien impulsivo pero no lo entendía su comportamiento parecía el de un adolescente enamorado tratando de confesar su amor pero Thor siempre conseguía lo que quería para él nunca fue difícil cortejar así que Loki pensó que tal vez solo no quería estar atrapado con él..

Al verlo allí tan tímido al parecer no era propio de Thor , él hablaba con fluidez nunca tartamudeaba, ni balbuceaba era directo..Según lo que sabia Thor cuando le gustaba a alguien solo la besaba con pasión y ella se entregaba a él..Tan facil como eso

Al tener conciencia se dio cuenta que estaba en su forma femenina .. Se encontraba tan solo con una camiseta de ceda suave, era ropa Midgardiana de hombre que le quedaba demasiado grande en su cuerpo delgado .La camiseta tenía el aroma de Thor así que asumió que era de él y el olor se filtraba por su piel ..Loki tenía un cabello largo negro y sedoso, su figura delgada y estilizada llena de curvas con su cintura estrecha, sus ojos verdes brillantes que buscaban respuestas y tenían algo de confusión..

Pudo sentir las manos de Thor en su cintura , abrazándola contra él con fuerza muy cerca tanto que podía escuchar su corazón latir , su aliento en su nuca, este estaba sin camisa dándole un aspecto atractivo y viril ..Loki yacía recostaba en su pecho en esa cama enorme y blanda .Se sentía rara cuando estaba en su otro cuerpo solo quería alejar a Thor y golpearlo pero su cuerpo femenino era diferente sentía esa atracción por el cuerpo vigoroso de Thor pero no quería pensar que sus hormonas femeninas lo hacían actuar diferente y sentir esas millones de sensaciones extrañas llenas de electricidad, adrenalina , nerviosismo ,su estomago se revolvía ...

Eso era el deseo enardecido,esas exaltación e incitación terrible de besar a Thor , de estar más cerca de él , no podía apartar la vista que vagaba por el cuerpo musculoso de este .Trato de mantener sus pensamientos en orden y concentrarse en su misión la búsqueda del tesseract pero solo quedó paralizada el olor de Thor parecía quemar su nariz, sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando estaba impotente ..

Las manos ásperas de Thor entraban en su camisón para recorrer su espalda y curvas en una caricia sus dedos exploraban lentamente su piel provocando escalofríos que recorrían como electricidad en todo su cuerpo , trato de alejarse pero no lo consiguió esas sensaciones seguían en ella incitando a estar más cerca , reaccionaba por cada roce como fuego ardiente .. Sentía como las manos del tronador seguían hacia los botones de su camisa y empezando a desgarrar la tela , quedando ella casi desnuda de inmediato Loki trato de taparse pero Thor puso su peso contra ella ,tomándola de la cintura, alzándola, comenzando a besarla lentamente saboreando su piel, fue por su cuello ,mordisqueando todo su cuerpo …Loki se retorcía sin querer teniendo una reacción y trató de dominar esos instintos, sintiendo estremecerse y templando ante la rudeza de cada embestida desenfrenada y frenética de Thor..

Thor estaba allí era difícil pensar que el tronador estába haciendo eso , devorando su cuerpo como un lobo hambriento con una presa indefensa parecía tan salvaje y no podía hacer nada su cuerpo parecía dominado por ese apasionado momento queriendo más a cada momento

Loki pensó en las muchas maneras de matar a Thor cuando volviera de ese sueño por tener ese tipo de fantasías , por imaginar todo eso . Trato de calmarse todo eso no era real entonces porque era tan placentero ..De seguro aquella vez en ese bar cuando Thor la vio por primera vez en ese cuerpo femenino ,el solo coqueteaba con Stark y Thor llego enojado como un animal a sacarla de allí, definitivamente no debió jugar ese juego con Thor quizás de verdad se había excedido con ese beso pero no pensó que Thor le afectara tanto además él dijo que amaba alguien más como iba saber ..Esas eran las fantasías de Thor tenerlo en su cama para complacerlo ,satisfacer necesidades carnales ,deleitarse con ella , todo por culpa de ese día pero era divertido ver a Thor enojado , verlo fuera de control , verlo en sus manos como una presa a punto de morir.. Pero se había equivocado no debió encender la pasión , el deseo ..Fue su culpa nunca debió tratar de seducir a Thor en primer lugar pero le gusto no pudo evitarlo esa sensación de sentirse amada por alguien..

Seguro eso se refería a Thor con las fantasías , eso es lo que estaba tratando de decirle y eso explicaba por qué no quería que fuera a ese mundo ..Thor quería eso , era su sueño después de todo le parecía tan surrealista

Thor seguía besando todo su cuerpo, acariciando sus muslos , piernas y Loki lo permitió solo se quedó allí aunque quisiera tirarlo por la ventana no podía debía seguir ese juego que le gustaba en realidad , ahora era parte de ese sueño y necesitaba que Thor le diera el tecceract.. Lo peor de todo sentía que su corazón iba a explotar de su pecho ..

-Buenos días mi princesa de hielo-Dijo-Thor (Entre jadeos)

Loki había escuchado eso antes , se sintió enojado por no darse cuenta aunque aún estaba confundida , eso quería Thor en verdad.. Recordar esas palabras y reprocharse de no darse cuenta de algo tan evidente pero como saber algo así ..

_-Quizás eres un psicópata demente como dice Stark pero me niego a perderte sé que no eres mi hermano de sangre pero eso no impide que yo te quiera de la misma manera o quizás más de lo que imaginas ,me preocupe por ti ,no quiera que eches a perder tu vida , que quiera cuidarte y protegerte .Puede que yo sea egoísta y no pueda vivir sin ti cuando él mundo necesita que estés en una calabozo por siempre.. Acaso eso es tan malo Loki para un héroe como yo, tener sentimientos por un villano que constantemente lo quiere matar y lo odia . Hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos toda una vida quizás solo no podemos simplemente separarnos somos dependientes incluso en este juego en él cual tu finges que nada importa , que no sientes nada más que odio aunque este también sea un intenso sentimiento ..Sufriría si creyera tus palabras Loki eres un buen mentiroso pero te conozco sé que solo eres un niño asustado anhelando atención , aprobación y amor ..Pero cuando alguien te ofrece todo eso huyes para no salir lastimado , así que entre nosotros dos el único cobarde eres tú.._

_–Tu eres una razón .Sabes que te quiero que eres importante para mí ,tu siempre me convences y me engañas por que hoy no lo haces solo tienes que decir lo que quiero escuchar , yo caigo en tus trampas y termino haciendo lo que quieres ..Acaso crees que no sentiría dolor al no verte nunca más , no tienes idea cuanto sufrí al ver que caías y no poder salvarte , cuando te creí muerto ..Yo no quiero perderte de nuevo aunque seas un villano sé que siempre regresas a mí.._

_-Eres tu Loki en todas las formas, colores y yo te acepto sabes que te aprecio en todas porque eres tú en todas ellas.._

_-Mi princesa de hielo sería feliz si aceptará mi amor pero no lo hace nunca lo hará_

_-Creo que voy a darte razones para que me odies y quieras destruirme_

_-Loki me estas asustando como no voy a preocuparme si voy a ser parte de tu sueño diabólico y tú me desprecias .Además que vas a ver mis secretos más profundos , yo fantaseo contigo en tu forma femenina todo el tiempo y pienso en ti como una amante .No quiero que veas esos deseos impuros y todo lo que siento_

_-Es que no me escuchas que yo en verdad siento ..Es que tú lo veras en el sueño y tengo que decirte antes yo estoy enamoram.._

_-Es porque son mis fantasías no creo que te agraden_

_-Loki todo lo que verás allí quiero que sepas que …Lo siento no debería sentir eso pero solo pasó..Solo cuando... Te trasformaste. .Mujer... beso ..Yo._

_-Yo.. Yo Te amo_

-¿Por qué? No podía ser posible era Thor y él era Loki ..Era imposible e improbable y sin embargo estaba pasando

Thor la volcó con todo y sabanas para mirarla tomando su mentón –¿Que pasa amor? .No quieres unirte a mi esta mañana

Loki solo se quedó viendo sin decir nada en absoluto paralizado o en shock , no estaba preparada para eso y no sabía cómo lidiar con la situación podía con la violencia pero no con eso ..No podía contra algo así

Thor la miro a los ojos con esa mirada llena de amor recoriendo su cuerpo hasta clavar sus ojos lujurisamente en su boca acariciándola con sus dedos y se acercó lentamente hasta tocar sus labios con los suyos algo dulce y suave. Mordiendo su labio

Thor besó lento al principio saboreando y jugando con su lengua hasta que profundizar más besando con pasión desmedida chupando ,mordiendo y devorando –Adre tu boca para mi amor

Loki no protesto quizás la primera vez que era obediente .Thor siguió adueñándose de sus labios con furia y acercando más su cuerpo aprisionándola contra él

Se detuvo solo para mirarla –Eres tan hermosa

-No puedo creer que digas algo así y deja de mirarme de esa manera

-Eres perfecta mi Loki , solo mía y de nadie más

Loki respiraba con dificultad ,los besos de Thor eran demasiado demandantes , desesperados y brutales –No sabía que eras tan posesivo ,no sabía..

Thor puso sus dedos en su boca-Shh deja de hablar lengua de plata solo bésame hazme sentir que me amas

-Thor creo que me estas empezando a asustar

Thor abrazo a Loki –Relájate estas muy tensa , soy yo sabes que nunca te lastimaría..

-Lo se Thor , confió en ti

-Entonces déjate llevar ,quiero hacerte olvidar de pensar , de analizar ,de respirar. Cuando estas en mis brazos solo siente ,cierra los ojos y déjame a mi amarte sin medida .

Thor la beso con impaciencia Loki jadeaba y gemía .Thor siguió con sus caricias que iban por sus pechos y bajaban lentamente .–Espera Thor yo .. Yo no puedo hacer esto.. Déjame..

Thor se detuvo tócale los labios hinchados y su mejilla –Tienes razón estamos viviendo en la casa Stark por ahora ,la última vez casi nos echan por hacer tanto escandalo ..Es dificil controlarme cuando estas a mi lado, es solo que no puedo tenerte tan cerca y no poder tenerte, poseerte por completo Loki creo que soy adicto a ti , tu aroma embriagante ,sabor dulce, a tu pie tersa a todo lo que tu eres

-¿Qué? Oh.. Pero tú siempre dices que soy tu hermano , no lo entiendo

-¿Hermano? No soy tu hermano de donde sacaste eso yo nunca te he visto de esa forma -Dijo-Thor

Por alguna razón esas palabras le dolieron -Eso es lo que deseas una amante, dominar mi cuerpo y mi alma .Que sea sumiso a ti , que satisfaga todos tus deseos carnales ..-Dijo-Loki (con amargura y dolor)

-No juegues con tu consorte mi amor eres mi esposa y mi reina de hielo , la madre de mis hijos..Eres mi mundo ,mi razón ,mi todo..

-Thor tenía razón esto es una pesadilla

-De que hablas cariño pareces asustada ¿Por qué me temes?

-Yo..Yo solo .Eh Thor es solo que...Dame tiempo

-Puedo esperarte por siempre

-¿Por qué? Nunca fuiste alguien con paciencia siempre haces lo que quieres por ser un principe de oro

Thor le sonrió –No lo sabes eres muy inteligente para ignorar algo tan evidente

-¿Que ? ¿Por qué me haces esto?.. Yo soy tu enemigo, yo no.. Tu no puedes sentir esto ... No es posible

-Por qué te amo como nunca pensé amar a alguien eres el amor de mi vida, me complementas

-¿Me amas? ¿Por que?

-Por que no te amaría

-Hay muchas razones ¿Desde cuándo sientes eso?

-Lo dices como si fuera una enfermedad , me enamore de ti desde la primera vez que te vi , siempre te he amado..

-De seguro en mi forma femenina ,maldición nunca debí tratar de seducirte ,te trate como un enemigo común …Olvide que eres especial ,te enamoraste de mí forma femenina realmente eres un tonto ..Pero Thor como paso esto, no debió pasar , yo soy un gigante de hielo , un monstruo ,no creí que tú..

-No eres un monstruo , eres mi reina , inteligente y audaz hechicera ..Te quiero sin importar nada

-Aunque yo no sienta lo mismo,aunque te odie y quiera acabar contigo . Si soy malo de que sirve que me quieras ,que luches ..Es inútil .Es un acto de suicidio y de idiotez

Thor la beso de nuevo suavemente – Eres una buena mentirosa Loki pero no me engañas con palabras cuando todo tu cuerpo te traiciona –Sonrió-

Loki sabía que debía fingir pero no era tan fácil hacer eso incluso para un maestro de la mentira , ese era Thor su enemigo, su amigo , su hermano adoptivo ..Significaba tantas cosas en su vida pero en ese mundo el era su esposo solo eso ..

_-Al menos finge quererme Loki_

* * *

Saludos en el próximo capitulo continuo con Thor en el mundo alternativo de Loki


	7. Odio

Encuentra lo que amas y deja que te mate. Deja que consuma de ti, tu todo. Deja que se adhiera a tu espalda y te agobie hasta la eventual nada. Deja que te mate, y deja que devore tus restos. Porque de todas las cosas que te matarán, lenta o rápidamente, es mucho mejor ser asesinado por un amante - Charles Bukowski.

* * *

Mundo alternativo de Loki

* * *

Thor abrió los ojos en el mundo de Loki podía sentir como el frió erizaba su piel, como sus músculos se contraían, estaba tan oscuro y tenebroso ni siquiera podía distinguir si era de día o de noche .Se encontraba encadenado en un calabozo por alguna razón se esperaba que eso pasará así que no se sorprendió en absoluto.

Sus muñecas le dolían por que estaba suspendido por cadenas que lo ataban y amortiguaban completamente dando poco acceso al movimiento..

Su pelo era un desorden , largo y sucio .. Su aspecto era un desastre

Pudo escuchar como una puerta se habría y la luz parecía quemar sus ojos al tener contacto con el sol

Escucho una risa diabólica para ver como se acercaba una silueta delgada, con una sonrisa retorcida, porte elegante, una corona y vestimenta como figura de autoridad como el mismo rey , tenía el cabello rebelde , ondulado hasta los hombros, tan negro y sedoso como la misma noche –Mi querido hermano ¿Cómo estás?

Thor no dijo nada se limitó a contemplar su deslumbrante figura que se encontraba frente a él ,lo miro de arriba abajo ya que este Loki era diferente al de su mundo básicamente era lo que soñaba ser Loki , el ideal de perfección ..Podía ver en esos ojos llenos de maldad y puro veneno , su mirada fija clavada en él como un cuchillo desgarrando el alma .Por primera vez tuvo miedo, ya que la forma que lo visualizaba era fuego que quemaba y hielo que se fundía en su misma piel ..

-No dices nada .Todo Asgard me ama , tu padre está orgulloso de mi y tu un farsante que dejo Asgard en el peor momento para revolcarse con una insignificante mortal pero tranquilo yo tomé el control de todo , te volviste suave , débil y ahora estas en mis manos

-Loki..tu

Loki se acercó a él tomando su cara con brusquedad , insertando sus uñas filosas en su carne–Mírame

Thor tenía su vista gacha , observo esos ojos verdes resplandecientes y sintió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo .Loki parecía traspasar su alma en busca de respuestas , estaba confundido de alguna forma descubrió que él no era el Thor de su realidad.. Pudo notarlo desde el primer momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron..

-¿Qué pasa con tus ojos?-Dijo desconfiado Loki-

Eso confundió a Thor –Que hay con ellos

-No están llenos de odio, deberías odiarme por todo el dolor que te he caudado además mañana morirás deberías actuar de diferente forma

_"Ha Thor no te preocupes tanto te digo un secreto no te voy a matar en ese mundo me gusta jugar contigo sabes realmente puede ser perturbador para ti espero que lo soportes…"_

Loki le dio la espalda- Tú fuiste el único que me quiso en todos esos milenios , solo tu ..

Luego camino por la celda cambiando su forma a la de un gigante de hielo frente a Thor poniendo sus manos en su mejilla, su piel fria parecían quemar y fundirse pero al tener contacto con el rostro de Thor todo su brazo y mitad de su cara se volvio palida - Sin embargo un día dejaste de hacerlo , me abandonaste , yo cambie .Es tu culpa que la maldad se allá instaurado en mi alma pero sabes eso ya no importa, eres solo un enemigo insignificante que no vale nada ..Es mejor que no hubieras nacido, sería feliz sin tu miserable existencia entendiste te odio tanto , quiero ver tu sangre correr frente a mí ,que llores y supliques por tu patética vida

-No digas eso yo nunca te deje de querer como puedes decir todo eso-Grito –Thor (Con voz ronca)

Loki le dio una cachetada muy fuerte –Cállate, ahora eres mío Thor me perteneces y hare lo que quiera contigo.. Y te arrepentiras de decir esas estupideces sin sentido ,ni fundamento .. Tú me odias

Este soltó un poco sus cadenas –Anda golpéame

-¿Qué?

Loki se acercó, lo tomo de las cadenas y tiró de ellas ..Le dijo en su oído- Es una orden eres mi esclavo harás todo lo que ordene o te castigare , escuchaste ..Ahora querida mascota te doy la oportunidad de vengarte de mí puedes quitarme este repugnante color con tus propias manos eso te gusta , los monstruos deben sufrir eso dices siempre , debes aniquilar a todos con tus propias manos por que te repugnan y los odias con pasión

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres que te odie y te golpee ?

-Por que no ,somos enemigos. Te he querido asesinar con mis propias manos desde hace mucho tiempo pero quería que vieras lo que soy capaz,lo superior que puedo llegar a ser , que en todo sentido soy mejor que tu , estoy gobernando con sabiduría un ser respetado por todos.. Dime cada vez que estoy aquí me golpeas e insultas pero hoy no ¿Cuál es la razón?

Thor se dio cuenta "Y tu finge que me odias entiendes, trátame con dureza" .Las palabras de Loki tuvieron sentido .En ese mundo él odiaba a Loki era extraño pero inconscientemente este pensaba que él lo detestaba , que él creía que era su enemigo y un monstruo .. Loki tenía la certeza de que Thor lo abandono por Jane ,por Midgard o incluso los tres guerreros quizás es por eso que actuaba tan agresivo ,el Thor de ese mundo no lo amaba ,no mostraba cariño, ni compasión ,lo golpeaba e insultaba .. Loki creía que no merecía el amor de nadie o que nadie lo quería por ser un gigante de hielo.

Pero el odio no se vence con odio, se vence con amor. No era amado por que creia no merecerlo

Entonces Thor toco su mejilla con suavidad con todo el costo que eso implicaba y todo el color azul de Loki desapareció por un roce –Nunca te haría daño

Loki sacó un cuchillo de hielo desgarrando la camisa de Thor y pasándolo por su carne en movimientos que significaban la vida o la muerte ..Thor podía sentir el frió del hielo en su piel ardiente ..Lo paso por su cara en una caricia colocándole en su barbilla para que lo volviera a ver .–Puedo escuchar tu corazón latir muy rápido , tienes miedo.. Sabes que me has hecho daño en el pasado Thor y es por eso que yo voy hacerte daño a ti sin compasión ..

Loki sonrió amargamente, pinchándolo con la daga pero sin causar daños .. Su arma floto por los aires para ser destruida en mil pedazos y luego Loki desapareció .

* * *

Thor estaba cansado con esas enormes cadenas que pesaban un quintal, se encontraba débil no había comido nada en varios días parecía tener una dieta estricta para tenerlo debilitado hasta había rebajado peso al estar allí .. Loki era tan cruel y sádico no podía creer que soñara algo tan espantoso era tan retorcido, peor que una de las peores pesadillas que había tenido en su vida

Loki le dijo que nada de eso era real, que no podía morir en ese lugar pero tenía aprensión porque le dolía tanto todo el cuerpo y no podía moverse , a veces sentía que se iba desangrar allí mismo por los golpes pero dolían más los insultos.. La soledad arrasaba con él

-Esto es peor que todas las pesadillas juntas

Como se supone que llegaría al cuarto de Loki a buscar el objeto , si ni siquiera podía caminar sentía náuseas ,ganas de desmayarse y su cuerpo temblaba ..

Tenía frió ,hambre y odiaba ese mundo quería irse de allí ,ya no podía , no iba a soportar tanto tiempo.. Se negaba hacerlo

Loki lo odiaba con toda el alma y eso le dolía tanto de ver que no había nada bueno en él en ese mundo era un ser triste y amargo ..Ese no podría ser el mundo perfecto de Loki cuando él era tan infeliz y desdichado

¿Acaso creía merecer la infelicidad?

¿Por qué en ese mundo él lo odiaba , golpeaba a Loki y este se dejaba?

¿Por qué soñaría con una pesadilla como esa?

Loki no había llegado a visitarlo en varios días Thor de alguna forma necesitaba verlo de nuevo se quedaba mirando la puerta con desesperación y no pudo más con eso era como una tortura , quizas solo lo dejó pubrirse alli ,olvidando su existencia .Se puso a sollozar de forma patética hasta escuchar una voz profunda en el fondo de la oscuridad

-¿Llorar? Nunca había visto que lo hicieras

Thor no dijo nada miró el piso con vergüenza y decepción

-¿Por qué? Por matar a tu mortal frente a ti, destruir todo lo que amas

Pero ese Thor sabía que eso era un sueño retorcido tan triste, agobiante donde el había abandonado a Loki y a su propio mundo por diversión irresponsable..

-Solo que es triste que en este mundo perdí todo lo que tengo incuso a ti ,tendrías que suicidarte para quitarme todo lo que amo pero ya lo has hecho ganaste Loki te he perdido y tú me odias.. Me mataste y torturaste al soñar tan espantosa pesadilla

Loki le dio una palmada en la mejilla rasguñándolo con sus uñas causando que su sangre carmesi fluyera por su rostro .. Thor se asustó mucho removiéndose ,lastimándose y tratando de huir pero estaba amarrado ..Loki sonrió por esa reacción desesperada ..Lo tomo de la nuca violentamente lamiendo la sangre que corría por su mejilla hasta su boca, mordiendo un poco su labio de forma grotesca y bizarra

Thor no hizo nada quedo paralizado viendo como Loki era un psicópata demente o al menos solo estaba jugando como los leones juegan con su comida antes de matarlos y devorarlos

Loki se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud por eso estaba verificando esa variación en la personalidad de Thor ,quería evaluarlo de alguna forma saber porque no lo insultaba, ni se defendía..Ni sentía aversión ,ni asco ,repugnancia ante él..Esa era una prueba de que ese Thor era diferente..

-Mi querido hermano el odio es lo único que nos ha unido ,es más fuerte que cualquier amor que hallamos sentido en el pasado

"Y tu finge que me odias entiendes, trátame con dureza"

Entonces Thor pensó en eso debía demostrar fuerza ,llamar su atención o expresar de alguna forma que era un Thor distinto uno que no lo odiaba debía actuar algo infantil, con el fin de que Loki no se aburrirá e insistiría en verlo más seguido y mantenerlo vivo ..Eso es lo que podía hacer , jugar con fuego quemarse si era preciso con el fin de encontrar el objeto valioso en su habitación era como una misión imposible ..

Loki cerca suyo con sangre de él en sus labios saboreándolo como si disfrutara de su dolor y desgracia .Esperando que eso fuera un detonante que activara la ira de Thor

Pero el tronador se arriesgo -Me has querido en el pasado .. Yo también te quise y aun lo hago

Loki lo miró sorprendido como si no creyera nada en absoluto Thor se acercó cuando Loki estaba aún cerca algo desprevenido pensando y lo mordió en el labio en el mismo preciso lugar como una pequeña venganza y jalo en labio de forma suave y juguetona

Thor lamió sus propios labios de la misma manera repugnante ..Como un juego extraño entre ellos que era importante para que Loki supiera que Thor no le tenia ninguna aversión

Loki lo miró con esa mirada picara, tocándose el labio. De alguna forma estupefacto por esa acción dejando muy claro que se encontraba con un Thor diferente –Quien diría , que un poderoso guerrero muerde como niñita –Dijo Loki - Solo se rió como si no se esperaba eso y por un momento Thor pudo ver que algo en sus ojos que había cambiado había muestras de luz en esa oscuridad ..Lo había conseguido ahora Loki regresaría a él , tenía asegurada su presencia por que no volvería con alguien que lo golpeará e insultará vería al verdadero Thor no a lo que Loki creía que era él , si no a un ser autentico ..

Entonces Thor tuvo más confianza, se acercó más a morderlo ,lo hizo más fuerte que la vez anterior ,puso su frente en la de Loki -Eres tú el que muerde como una pequeña princesita –Dijo-Thor (sonriendo)

Loki estaba jugando con el de alguna forma horrible parecía de buen humor porque Thor decidió enfrentarlo por ese juego de niños

Loki se rió más fuerte –Como princesa soy peor aun Odinson no querrás verme en esa forma .. Tengo mis ases bajo la manga, técnicas que uso en caso de que las cosas se tornen difíciles .. Debería enseñarte algunas cosas , que te parece como se muerde en un beso ..Ah si ya no puedes besar a nadie porque maté a todas tus amantes –Dijo Loki (Saboreando cada palabra con el fin de enojar a Thor)

Pero Thor reacciono diferente queriendo que Loki curiosiara y se interesara por saber más de él - No mataste a mi princesa de hielo

-Ah sí pues la encontrare y la destruiré así tendre el placer de verte sufrir

-Ella no me ama nunca lo hará sabes como es amar a alguien que te odia por que yo si ..

-Por fin alguien inteligente

– Tu eres la persona más inteligente en verdad ..Encontraste a mi princesa mientras te mirabas al espejo pero cada que la vez la destruyes por que la odias tanto por no ser perfecta ..Eso me hace sufrir por qué no puedo hacer nada para que eso cambie ,no puedo decirte que es perfecta ..

-Que yo sepa solo te odio a ti y nunca le hecho daño a ninguna princesa, ni siquiera sé quién es , tampoco me explico por qué una mujer te rechazaría a ti

Thor se sonrió – Es bueno que sea lo primero y único en tu lista al menos soy importante para ti.. Sabes que mi hermano tienes un buen concepto de mi, irresistible para las mujeres eh .. Aunque te cueste creer mi belleza , fuerza ,poder y grandes habilidades a ella no le interesan es la única que piensa así es por eso que me gusta

Loki se quedó allí sin entender que hablaba –Ahora hay una sustituta a tu Jane ..Un nuevo reto para llevarse a la cama hasta que te aburras , tienes un nuevo juguete que quieres tener y no puedes .Que interesante abandonarás Asgard de nuevo para revolcarte con otra tipa insignificante que clase de rey serías si solo te importa estar con tus amantes , si es es lo único que te importa..

Thor se altero -No ..No es que tu no entiendes nada .No hables así de ella yo..Jamas nunca la trataría de esa forma.. Por que no se trata de una amante ella me importa ,yo si ella acepta lo dejaría todo por que es mi mundo , significa todo para mi ..No me importa si es imposible , ni lo que diga Odin

-Ha padre no te dejaría eso es mucho más interesante , te gusta lo prohibió y clandestino .Lo complicado ..

-Me gusta lo que me lastima ,rompe mi corazón y algo irremediablemente imposible que solo existe en mis sueños

-Ya veo ya he matado a todas tus amantes en el momento en que logres conquistarla la matare

Thor se rió tanto como un tonto

-Tengo tu permiso para seducir a alguien Loki me dejaras hacerlo frente a ti ella nunca me va aceptar no es cuention de conquistar , ella esta fuera de mi alcance .. No tengo oportunidad

-Solo me gusta verte sufrir por amor es algo que me sentaria a ver todo el dia

-Yo podría verte igual ,no dejas que nadie te amé por que eres cobarde

Loki se enojo mucho y grito -Te atreves hablar de mi Odinson , acaso no vez que soy tu rey

-Lo siento pero es la verdad yo podría darte todo lo que necesitas , te daría hasta lo que no tengo y me tienes amarrado aquí ...

-No tienes nada que yo desee ¿Que podrías darme a mi que sea de mi interés? Que necesite... Tengo todo lo que quiero

-No sabes lo que quieres, ni lo que necesitas estas siendo infeliz en este mundo ¿Por que me mantienes vivo? ¿Por que estas aquí? Ambos sabemos que si no te importará me hubieras matado es por que sabes que no puedes hacerlo además no estarías aquí por un enemigo común .Por que aunque lo niegues yo se que no eres capaz de vivir sin mi por que yo ,mi padre y madre somos los únicos que te aman ..Por que estamos vinculados eternamente aunque no lleguemos a entendernos nunca y seamos diferentes

-No Thor yo no soy tu familia lo olvidas soy un enemigo nacido para eliminarte y odiarte con todo mi ser ..El sentimiento reciproco nunca aceptaste mi naturaleza y como podrias si soy una bestia sedienta de sangre

-No, deja de mentirte a ti mismo Loki ,tu no eres así , no deseas..Es solo que esto te estas destruyendo a ti mismo y yo no dejare que eso pasé por que eres importante para mi ..

-No deberías burlarte de mi Odinson ..Solo para que te libere yo no significo nada para ti más que un enemigo común

-De verdad piensas eso Loki , eso es lo que sientes , todo este tiempo yo nunca te demostré lo contrario pero creí que lo sabias..

-No necesito amor , ni comprensión.. Es como si sintieras lastima por mi, tu que eres mi prisionero seria algo tan patético

-Siento lastima por ti eres un miserable que aleja a todas las personas que te quieren por miedo de quererlas , que te traicionen y rompan tu corazón porque todo lo que as querido te a hecho daño incluso yo , mi padre te hemos herido

-Cállate ,no permitiré que me hables de ese modo sabes que yo no tengo capacidad de amar solo hay odio creciente en mi y eso es lo único que necesito

-Es por que en este mundo nadie te ama..Eso es lo que quieres ,no merecer amor

De alguna forma esas palabras lastimaron a Loki , este reacciono cosa que no paso desperdiciada por Thor -Lo siento no debí decir eso al menos aun yo te quiero ,puedes castigarme enseñándome a morder en un beso.. Estoy seguro que sufriría mucho si lo hicieras

Loki pareció dejar de estar tenso y furioso para marcharse con esa sonrisa traviesa –Quizás un día lo haga Odinson y te arrepentirás de tu elección de castigo .

Loki era un ser malvado lleno de ira , resentimiento y enojo acumulado ..Pero cuando lo vio sonreír de la misma forma de cuando era niño no pudo evitar sonreír también como si eso le hubiese iluminado el día oscuro y toda esa desgracia.

Como si no importar todo ese dolor, angustia y desesperación ..Por que al final del día vio una chispa de felicidad algo que parecía no existir en ese mundo gris..


	8. Algo cambio ese día

_El fuego es mi refugio,__en el me escondo,__ardiente pasion que fluye por mis venas __consumiendo mi existencia.- __Jordan Cortes_

* * *

Mundo alternativo de Thor

* * *

Thor la miraba fijamente con una mezcla de ternura y chispas de un deseo ardiente que se notaba en la forma en que sus dedos recorrían su cuerpo como fuego que quemaba su piel ,sus manos acariciaban suavemente su espalda haciendo estremecer por completo su ser , dejándose llevar por las caricias suaves retorciéndose en ellas.Y aunque estaba asustada de estar atrapada en ese mundo sabía que no podía hacer nada para impedir que Thor tuviera ese comportamiento, él era su esposo al menos en ese mundo tenía derecho a tener ese contacto físico debía dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera y no engañarlo o apuñalarlo por la espalda .Loki simplemente se repudiaba por que en verdad disfrutaba de esa sensación tan placentera que le proporcionaba alguien que se supone que odiaba y quería matar.

Además necesitaba obtener el tesseract por eso debía seguir el juego someterse a fingir aunque era complicado solo había visto a Thor de forma romántica y apasionada cuando cambió su forma en Midgard , no pretendía hacerlo simplemente paso de repente .Aun recuerda ese día que por lo visto cambio sus vidas o no estuviera en ese mundo alternativo en primer lugar .Todo empezó en un bar tipo caverna era un lugar cálido habían muchos insignificantes y patéticos mortales bailando , ella estaba tomando un trago de vino tinto con hielo que titilaba al agitarlo se encontraba allí por que quería seducir a Stark , lo había estado vigilando desde que su báculo no funcionó contra él ,no podía dominar su mente eso le pareció interesante y le dio curiosidad del por que tenia ese objeto extraño en su pecho que impedía la magia tomar el control , se notaba que era un hombre inteligente es por eso que fue hasta su mansión a tratar de reclutarlo incluso en el peor de los momentos actuó con sentido del humor y tranquilo hasta le invito a un trago .

Loki quería divertirse también así que decidió recurrir a sus encantos femeninos conociendo a su enemigo sabía muy bien que caería en su engaño ,en sus artimañas fácilmente pero no contaba con que estaba en compañía de su molesto compañero de equipo y mayor enemigo Thor , le enojaba que siempre anduviera arruinando sus planes incluso su vida .Pero aun así a Loki no le importó esa odiosa presencia , lo ignoró completamente y se dirigió hacia Stark sin ni siquiera mirar al tronador , tenia un solo objetivo de conquista así que no perdió el tiempo empezó con sonrisas sutiles , bailes exóticos y miradas picaras .Cuando Stark se acercó a ella hablarle de esa manera juguetona que le gustó , establecieron una conversación inteligente como traviesa ,Loki jalando su corbata para acercarlo más a ella ,parecían llevarse bien y fueron a bailar sus cuerpos juntos en ese baile sensual como provocativo ..

Loki podía sentir la intensa mirada de Thor vigilando cada movimiento .No apartaba su vista ni un momento era como si estuviera clavada en ella .Evidentemente estaba enojado pero eso más bien entretenía a Loki , jugar con su amigo vengador enfrente de él realmente molestaba al tronador por esa razón Loki cambio sus planes para limitarse a fastidiar a Thor .

Loki se arqueo mirando de reojo las reacciones de Thor ,acercándose más a Tony quien quería besarle .Pero Thor no puedo soportar más he intervino cuando estaba a solo centímetros de Tony podía sentir su aliento ,sus labios apenas se rosaron antes de que el tronador estuviera allí lleno de celos e ira .Loki ya lo conocía él era sobreprotector aun tenia viejas actitudes ridículas de hermano mayor y era muy comprensible ese comportamiento pero quizas exageraba un poco ella era Loki engaño y travesura .

Thor tomó de la muñeca a Loki bruscamente arrastrándola lejos sin importar los insultos de esta, ni que todos las personas los estaban viendo ,separándola de los brazos de Stark que rodeaban su cintura este se quedo confundido ya que Thor lo empujó y casi golpeó dirigiéndole esa mirada llena de fuego,tan salvaje como si él estuviera con algo que era del tronador o quería tener , que deseaba fervientemente .Tony retrocedió no quería pelear con Thor sin armadura, ya que se notaba por la tensión en el aire que estaba apunto de matar a cualquiera que se acercara a esa mujer o interviniera con ellos .Esa mirada era de advertencia una forma de decir a todos que esa mujer era alguien intocable ,que estaba en su territorio o más bien pisando terreno prohibido al estar cerca de esa chica que en verdad era muy hermosa incluso los demás hombres lo sabían , era irresistible pero al ver el carácter posesivo de Thor nadie nunca se le iba a acercar y con toda la razón esa actitud representaba una cosa celos desmedidos .Y Stark sintió que cometió un error al acercarse a alguien que parecía tan importante para Thor

Era de noche , el viento soplaba lentamente ,había una luz suave estaban afueras de ese bar lejos de las personas que pasaban por allí ,Thor la esquino en la pared con sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza, ella era unos centímetros más pequeña se mantenían de frente estaban muy cerca tanto así que Loki estaba incomoda y fue consciente de que Thor se veía muy atractivo trato de eliminar esos pensamientos que no sabia de donde habían llegado , se limitó a esperar que Thor hablara ,gritara o lo regañara pero no lo hizo .Eso fue extraño ,ni siquiera decía una palabra entonces Loki lo analizó pudo notar la excitación de sus labios , se dio cuenta que este la miraba diferente a lo usual de una manera salvaje , enardecida llena de pasión y deseo. Jamas en toda su vida Thor la había observado de tal forma incuso le hizo tener escalofrios era casi un depredador enfadado y en descontrol

Thor era impulsivo siempre actuando por instinto es por eso que solo la empujo contra esa pared muy fuerte , podía sentir su corazón que latía frenéticamente sabía que Thor siempre actuaba de forma brusca cuando se enojaba luego empalagoso con sus charlas fraternales que ya no importaban en lo más mínimo .Pero eso era diferente quizás porque era la primera vez que seducía a alguien frente a él como una mujer , nunca antes había dejado al tronador dar ni un solo vistazo a su forma femenina sobre todo para que no se burlara de él ..Pero Thor estaba reaccionando diferente de una manera que nunca espero podía sentir su intensa mirada vagando por su cuerpo y su repentino desatino esa lujuria aun como tomaba su cuerpo era tan distinto como apasionado.

Este se acercó más todo su cuerpo lo hizo atrapado entre Thor y la pared Loki solo lo miró desconcertada sin saber que exactamente debía hacer entonces Thor olió su cabello largo poniendo su barbilla en su hombro , su mano parecía viajar sobre su ropa ,recorriendo las curvas , la alzo un poco en esa pared teniendo una posición vergonzosa friccionando contra ella .

Thor era poderoso la tenía aprisionaba contra él aun con su barbilla en su hombro empezó a desplazarse por su cuello mordiendo como si ella fuese una prensa indefensa para luego adueñarse de sus labios de forma tan violenta que golpeo contra esa pared y ella dudo pero por ultimo aceptó ese beso que más bien parecía como un choque entre dos fuerzas opuestas que colisionaban entre si ,no se esperaba tanta pasión pero ese cuerpo testarudo acepto por completo ese afecto y no solo eso quería ese contacto parecía fuera de control simplemente esperando más de ese fuego que sentía ..

Era como que todo su ser deseaba a Thor nunca se había sentido de esa manera teniendo atracción destructiva y feroz .Por un momento olvido que era Thor la persona que odiaba , quería destruir .Por dejarse llevar por la emoción y ese momento mágico entre los dos.

Thor simplemente la beso con tal fuerza , vigor e intensidad como nunca antes lo había hecho con nadie porque el quería a Loki aunque este fuese malvada ,una hechicera poderosa y hermosa que no se lastimaba fácilmente, su piel era suave como ninguna .El tronador con Jane debía tener cuidado de no quebrarla por ser mortal pero Loki era una gigante de hielo muy fuerte capaz de resistir cualquier golpe , su sabor era a magia pura a hielo y veneno.

Loki pudo hacer eso a muchos engatusarlos en su forma femenina para luego matarlos pero con Thor fue diferente porque el príncipe dorado era especial incuso siendo su enemigo ellos se conocían desde niños tenían ese enlace fraternal de amistad que se rompió por la enemistad que surgió como mala hierba arrasando con todo .Sabia que Thor como guerrero tenia más experiencia que él pero Loki le gustaba demostrar que era mejor que Thor en todos los aspectos es por eso que parecían luchar en ese momento solo se besaban tomando el tiempo de saborear , sus cuerpos y almas parecían querer fusionarse, fundirse entre si ..

Le resultaba divertido tener a Thor descontrolado en sus manos , quiso ser la fuerte entre ellos así que lo mordía, besaba con salvajismo, brutalidad haciendo esa electricidad con magia y este no se quedaba atrás ya que iba al mismo ritmo frenético .

Loki se arqueo y puso sus brazos en los hombros de Thor envolviendo sus largas piernas en su cintura apoyada tan solo en esa pared .Al seguir con toda esa locura ninguno ponía fin ya que estaban demasiado ocupados dando rienda suelta a sus deseos y Loki lo mordió en el cuello como hace con esos pobres tipos antes de matarlos marcarlos pero después de hacer eso se detuvo eso no podía ser lo sabía por mucho que le gustaba se alejó jadeando entonces Thor murmuro algo de que amaba alguien probablemente la mortal , eso le dolió por alguna razón se sintió utilizada por él como si toda su vida se resumiera en no ser amada y solo ser una reliquia robada .No podía creer que Thor la trato de esa manera sórdida como una de sus amantes insignificantes y eso la lastimo en el fondo del alma .He hizo que lo odiará más , querer venganza por tal humillación

Loki simplemente volvió a su forma masculina para golpearlo con mayor potencia , le dio un puñetazo muy fuerte con todo su poder y Thor no hizo nada se quedó mirando el suelo con vergüenza era un tonto no podía ser que veía de manera tan fraternal cuando era un hombre pero como mujer lo deseaba y quería tenerlo en su cama ..Ahora en su forma de gigante de hielo lo odiaría .No entendía los sentimientos extraños de Thor parecía confundido era como si de alguna manera cuando lo vio en su forma de mujer despertaron esos sentimientos pero no lo podía culpar el sentía lo mismo en ese momento quería solo hacer sufrir a Thor pero como mujer lo único que deseaba era besarlo ..

Loki desapareció algo herido por lo que hizo Thor .. No volvieron hablar jamás sobre ese asunto , era como si nunca hubiera pasado y Loki no volvió aparecerse como mujer ante él para no despertar esos sentimientos , química y esa atracción destructiva que había entre ellos eran como dos almas encontrándose .

Y sin embargo Loki no se de cuenta que algo había cambiado en Thor ese día de alguna forma se había enamorado de su forma femenina pero no le informó de ese aspecto dejo que esos sentimientos se quedaran guardados como un secreto íntimo ,platónico , sufriendo en silencio ahogándose en esos sentimientos no correspondidos y tenia ese dolor constante de que lo que más amaba lo odiará.Pero ese era el problema de el tronador amar a su forma femenina y solo querer a su forma masculina pero Loki era igual tenia resentimiento e ira incuso odio pero cuando era una mujer sentía atracción ,el odio se convertía en pasión

Ahora Loki se encontraba en ese mundo en el cual estaba a la merced de los deseos y sueños reprimidos de Thor para que hiciera todo lo que quisiera con ella al ser su consorte

En Asgard los guerreros se acostaban con las mujeres para ser populares entre ellos es por eso que cuando fue besado por Thor pensó que este solo estaba burlandose de ella y tratarlo de esa manera tan poco digna ..Pero no era así se había equivocado ella no era algo efímero, si no importante. Thor se enamoró ese día y Loki no se dio cuenta pensando que solo estaba riéndose de ella en su cara y tratado como alguien común, sin importancia.

Loki no hacia eso porque creía que era un acto banal y primitivo .De adolescente era ignorado y subestimado abiertamente por culpa de Thor el musculoso ,guerrero fuerte ,príncipe de oro tenia cuantas mujeres quería nadie lo rechazaba .Después de unos años era fácil para Loki conquistar por ser lengua de plata pero prefería los libros y las artes de la magia pero entonces descubrió a cambiar de forma , supo entonces que podía usarlo a su favor nadie se daría cuenta .Cuando estaba en esos lugares peligrosos y grotescos al caer al abismo no tuvo opción que usar esas habilidades para defenderse aprendió a seducir con perspicacia y fue útil aunque con su inteligencia bastaba para convencer a cualquiera de lo que quisiera , cambiar a esa forma atractiva era letal para sus enemigos .Podía convertirse en su arma secreta..Aunque no compartía la cama con nadie que no quisiera ,ni besaba a nadie que no sentía atracción .

* * *

Ahora en ese mundo estaba entre los brazos cálidos de Thor en silencio, los dos se miraban sin decir nada ,sus piernas parecían enrollarse .

Thor se acercó a ella en un tierno abrazo y le susurró al oído,mordiendo su oreja con suavidad -Quiero besarte

Loki parecía derretirse ante tal acción -Me preguntas cuando igual lo vas hacer

-¿Quieres que te bese? Me dejas hacerlo..

-Creí que podías hacer lo que querías conmigo, ya sabes lo del matrimonio se las reglas de obediencia ya que bueno soy un gigante de hielo, ni siquiera tengo derechos hasta puedo ser tu esclava personal sumisa a todos tus caprichos sórdidos..Eres Thor el principe de oro ,el mejor guerrero de Asgard siempre haces lo que te de la gana sin considerar a los demás

Thor tomó su barbilla –No hago nada que no quieras Loki somos iguales recuerdas no eres mi esclava , eres mi reina de hielo ..

"Reina de hielo es de ese cuento de hadas el amor imposible de Thor, quien lo torturaba y hacia sufrir yo era la que le causaba daño sin ni siquiera darme cuenta ." pensó Loki

Thor tocó sus labios y mejilla con suavidad –Me das un beso mi reina

Loki lo miró algo asustada como si le pidiera la peor cosa del mundo ,no sabía que hacer exactamente no estaba acostumbrada a esos cariños ,ni a besos que sean por amor ,ya había perdido eso por que nadie lo quería todos lo odiaban menos Frigga que no veía desde hace varios años todo eso era algo nuevo esa ternura abrumadora .Thor le había dado la oportunidad de escoger al menos había sido considerado y parecía triste pensando que quizas Loki había perdido el interés.

De esa manera en una encrucijada Loki se acercó poco a poco como si nunca hubiera hecho eso en su vida , su corazón latía fuerte ,no sabia por que tantos nervios y solo estrecho sus labios con los de Thor un pequeño roce rápido cerrando los ojos besando con suavidad y el sonrió –Estas muy tímida hoy mi amor , eso me gusta siento que debo conquistarte de nuevo

Entonces Thor la tomó de la cintura para acercarla más a él –Me dejas Loki , conquistarte

Loki asistió sin decir nada parecía algo enrojecida como una torpe adolescente .Thor se aproximó más tanto que sus narices se tocaban y roso sus labios contra la boca de Loki como una caricia –Me das tu permiso para cortejarte como se debe

-Tienes mi permiso aunque no hay necesidad de hacerlo puedes tenerme cuando quieras supongo. Es tu sueño no el mio

-Creo que es necesario por que actúas muy extraño pareces tener miedo de mi , estas siempre tensa y nerviosa cuando me aproximo demasiado a ti .Es por eso que vamos a ir al ritmo que quieras mientras estés a mi lado nada más importa.

-Yo nunca he temido a un tonto sentimental

-Entonces déjame dejarte sin aliento..Me gusta demostrarte cuanto te amo sin necesidad de palabras

Loki habló con convicción más pareciendo que estaba retando a Thor -Así , inténtalo a ver su puedes

Antes de que Loki terminará de hablar este se abalanzó contra ella en un beso desesperado y hambriento era muy agresivo , brusco como era Thor .Como un trueno que la hacía estremecer .Pero ella era Loki traviesa y tramposa no podía perder contra él entonces le siguió el ritmo agitado al final los dos parecían devorarse entre si

Cuando se separaron los dos jadeando Thor se burló –Te deje sin aliento aunque no es suficiente tener un poco de ti siempre lo quiero todo , eres impredecible y dulce mi amor nunca me cansaría de ti del sabor de tus labios y lo que provocas en mi ..Será un placer enamorarte de nuevo

Entonces Loki siguió con él desafío también lo empujo muy fuerte contra su boca para besarle aún más brusco, de forma salvaje y lo mordió muy fuerte –No presumas Odinson aun no sabes lo que soy capaz

Thor solo se rió ,Loki se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que sonreía sin fingir felicidad ,ni mentir .Una genuina sonrisa y se rió también ..

Thor se detuvo para mirarle –Cada vez que sonríes me enamoro más de ti , te ves tan hermosa cuando hay una sonrisa en tu rostro

Loki se sonrojo no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar cosas así ,solo insultos existían en su vida , los hombres no eran amables cuando estaba en forma femenina pero Thor era amoroso no salvaje como creía entonces se vio interesada en las formas en que Thor usaba las palabras para seducir era diferente a sus tácticas más tiernas que cuando estaban jóvenes seguro así tenia a todas las doncellas bajo sus pies, tenia curiosidad por cosas que antes la parecían triviales -¿Así conquistas a todas?

-¿Celos? Mi amor sabes que solo tú iluminas mi vida con felicidad.. Eres la única para mi a veces creo que somos hechos para estar juntos aunque seamos tan distintos estamos vinculados de forma que no nos podemos separar.

-Eres más cursi de lo que pensaba pero dulce y tonto también

-Y por eso me debes un beso por mi esfuerzo no soy una lengua de plata como tu

-Oh cállate –Sonrió- Loki

* * *

Si , hay un poco de Ironfrost , no se si les gusta xD

Sakura :Hola gracias por el comentario y leer :)

ilyasha77 Saludos Loki tiene todo lo que siempre quiso pero eso no es lo que necesita él mismo lo sabe es más realista su mundo y no es feliz aun logrando cumplir sus objetivos bueno vo

LadyAniMangaXD: Gracias por leer y comentar Saludos :)


	9. Oportunidad

Solo vale la pena luchar y vivir, por lo que se está dispuesto a morir.

* * *

Mundo alternativo de Loki

* * *

Thor estaba tan débil e indefenso como un pequeño cordero inocente colgado entre esas pesadas cadenas de hierro con hambre e incertidumbre, en la profunda y desolada oscuridad. No había célula de su cuerpo que no doliera, no tenía aliento y se preguntaba porque no había muerto en ese lugar frió cuando su cuerpo no resistía más, se desmoronaba en silencio , se rompía como su misma alma que estaba destrozada por esa horrible realidad que lo atormentaba.

No podía seguir de esa manera tenía que salir de ese lugar , encontrar lo que buscaba y regresar a su mundo .Se sentía tan mal como nunca lo había estado aun con toda su fuerza, su dolor resultaba punzante y agonizaba cada minuto encerrado en ese repugnante calabozo.

Fue llamado por Loki era la primera vez que pasaba y estaba algo nervioso no sabía que esperar de él, ni que pasaría .Se supone que era su juicio aunque no tenia la mínima idea que había hecho mal pero ciertamente abandonar a todos por un capricho personal debía ser una razón suficiente para ser castigado .En ese mundo no tenía como defenderse estaba totalmente a merced de Loki que era el rey y tenía todo el poder mientras que él era solo un traidor que dejo Asgard por estar con una mortal. Había abandonado a su pueblo y le había recargado toda la responsabilidad a Loki que no estaba preparado .

Sin previo aviso fue arrastrado bruscamente por los guardias, lo llevaban como si fuese algo sin importancia no un príncipe si no un ser despreciable, la escoria más repugnante de toda Asgard .Al salir de esa celda habían muchas personas gritando insultos, estaban agitados llenos de odio hacia él, esos guardias eran demasiado bruscos y lo tiraron al suelo como una animal frente al trono de Loki que era realmente imponente y magnifico .

Thor volvió su mirada hacia Loki que estaba allí en su máximo esplendor, con sus ropas finas , su corona y su porte real .Sabía que este lo observaba pero no era como si tuviera fuerzas para fingir estar bien .

-De rodillas-Dijo-Loki (-Con esta voz llena de autoridad)

Thor no tuvo otra opción que obedecer , se arrodillo enfrente de este y del pueblo que miraba con desconfianza sus movimientos. Loki se levantó lleno de ese estilo , elegancia que era natural en él , su capa era verde y pegaba al piso , su traje era resplandeciente .Mientras que Thor estaba en harapos, lleno de mugre y mal olor.

Loki estaba en frente de Thor con su báculo rozando su cara -¿Quién es tu señor , tu rey , tu dueño?

Thor respondía siguiendo el juego de fantasía retorcida -Eres tú..

-No estoy escuchando

-Tú lo eres -Respondió- Thor . (Alzando la voz)

Loki lo miró entrecerrando los ojos-Algo está mal ¿Por qué la sumisión repentina? .Aproximó su báculo a la barbilla de Thor para que este alzara la cabeza–No me gusta que me ignores, ¿Que pasa contigo?. Acaso perdiste las esperanzas

Thor hablo de forma rígida y ronca-Tengo esperanzas de que conserves algo bueno en ti.

–Eso es lo más ridículo que he escuchado

-Oh créeme que eso no es lo más ridículo que puedo decirte .Después de todo soy un tonto sentimental , como tu sueles llamarme ,el idiota más dulce de los nueve reinos

Loki lo golpeó con su báculo –No te di permiso para hablar.. Debes hacer lo que yo diga , cuando yo diga.

Thor se quedó en silencio .Loki camino de nuevo en su trono cruzando sus piernas con gracia.-Tengo una propuesta .Si peleas con el guerrero más fuerte de Asgard con tus propias manos y resultas el vencedor , no te mataré. Serás digno de vivir en mi reino .

Chasqueo su lengua ,mordiendo su labio con impaciencia-Si ganas y juras obediencia , quizás llegaremos a un acuerdo .Quien sabe puede que resultes útil como mi esclavo además de la humillación y la deshonra de ser mío para lo que yo disponga .Sin contar que de un príncipe pasarías a un siervo común.

Thor estaba aún arrodillado con dolor en todo su cuerpo pero vio esperanza ya que esa era una oportunidad , no le importaba nada más que seguir con vida y buscar el objeto valioso que debía encontrar.

-Soy misericordioso debí dejarte que te comieran los ojos y hacerte sufrir hasta que no puedas hablar ,ni respirar pero soy flexible te dejaré porque tengo mis planes .

Loki miró hacia otro lado - ¿Qué dices Thor?. Ya has rechazado estas ofertas en el pasado escupiéndome en la cara diciendo que jamás estarías cerca de alguien tan despreciable y asqueroso como yo ..Que preferías la tortura a rebajarte

Thor interrumpió ante la forma amarga que hablaba Loki –Yo soy el verdadero Thor Odinson y hare lo que me pidas

Loki hizo magia la más fuerte que nunca presenció y convirtió todo en un enorme coliseo .Estaba arriba del balcón observando sus movimientos y Thor de repente se sintió perturbado , era como en su adolescencia cuando quería demostrar a todos que era el más fuerte en un acto de arrogancia.

De pronto un guerrero enorme entró , era su adversario pero este era tan alto ,musculoso y fuerte .No espero dos veces para atacar ,los primeros momentos fue golpeado brutalmente de todas las formas posibles hasta que todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por heridas y sangre.

Cuando estaba por rendirse de tal dolor escucho a Loki –Me decepcionas Thor, no me digas que solo tienes eso ..Debes darme un buen espectáculo, no morir en la primera ronda

Thor se levantó evidentemente con un nuevo propósito debía demostrar que era fuerte que podía hacerlo, quería impresionar a Loki aunque le dolieran todos los huesos por esa razón se levantó con la sangre , sudor chorreando por sus músculos y ropa rasgada .

Empezó a pelear teniendo mucha ventaja y en un breve momento hizo una señal con su mano a Loki mientras lo miraba confirmando que ganaría y Loki de inmediato lo supo , contestó doblando su cabeza de forma tierna y le sonrió .Para luego simplemente irse , murmurando algo a los guardias .

El tronador se sintió algo decepcionado pero siguió la pelea dándole un golpe a ese hombre tan fuerte que este calló y Thor instantáneamente ganó el encuentro .Estaba cansando y jadeaba –Gané por ti Loki aunque no estés aquí para verlo –susurro-Thor .Antes de perder la conciencia y caer contra el suelo en un golpe.

* * *

Cuando recupero la conciencia lo primero que percibió fue el aroma que conocía, esa sensación cálida del pasado ya que estaba en el cuarto de Loki , era exactamente igual a como lo recordaba los mismos libros , la mismas sabanas , el mismo ambiente .Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido en ese pasado perdido y eso llenaba su corazón de nostalgia.

Aún estaba encadenado y destilando sangre por doquier .No entendía porque estaba allí , se encontraba frustrado porque sabía que en esa habitación estaba lo que buscaba pero no se podía mover por el dolor y las cadenas.

Escucho esa voz que parecía resurgir de la oscuridad-Te preguntas por que estas aquí manchando mi alfombra de tu asquerosa sangre

-No dejas entrar a nadie a tu cuarto excepto..

-A ti –Respondió Loki-Cambiaste ni chispa de lo que eras en el pasado perdiste todo por una insignificante y efímera mortal

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? .Tú no dejarías a un preso en tu habitación y eso es lo que significó para ti

-Estas aquí porque ganaste

-Lo hice por ti y tu ni siquiera te molestarte en quedarte

Loki se rio amargamente –Eso es tan halagador y una mentira. No tienes que fingir conmigo, ser amable será inútil .Una estrategia tan baja como esa Thor , no lo esperaba de ti

-Sabes que siempre soy sincero .Me diste una oportunidad ¿Por qué?

Loki camino hasta su lado jalando sus cadenas –Lo he pensado mejor y tengo planes para ti por supuesto

-¿Planes?

Loki jaló sus cadenas más fuerte y Thor calló de rodillas al piso, chorreando sangre –Así me gusta que estés de rodillas frente a mí. Es tu lugar después de todo

El tronador estaba allí impotente ante la amenaza .Loki disfrutaba ese momento de sufrimiento mientras lo hacía sufrir apretando las cadenas –Dime lo que quiero escuchar, te dejaré como mi patético esclavo pero debes prometer que no vas a traicionar a tu amo. Lealtad y fidelidad eterna .Te tratare como un siervo común

-No quiero la indiferencia

-Acaso prefieres que te golpee y azote como antes

-Si me odias al menos sientes algo

Loki le dio una mirada extraña -Actúas diferente a lo habitual

Thor tomó la mano de Loki y la beso como hacen los siervos generalmente a sus amos como símbolo de respeto –Yo Thor Odinson juró lealtad y fidelidad eterna. Prometo quererte, protegerte para el resto de mi vida…Estar junto a ti

-Suenas como si estuvieras dando tus votos matrimoniales

Thor sonrió aun con la mano de Loki entre las las suyas -Eso es lo que quieres, una alianza

-Ya puedes soltar mi mano

-Es como un enlace que no quiero romper-respondió -Thor

Loki parecía muy confundido quizas por que no estaba acostumbrado al afecto pero Thor lo sabia por eso insistía en mostrar esas pequeñas muestras de cariño -Tus manos siempre son frías como la nieve cuando eramos niños la tomaba de esta manera para calentarlas y tu hacías eso con tus dedos .Siempre venía a tu cuarto y tu te enojabas mucho por esa razón pero se que había días en que no podías dormir por las pesadillas , tomaba tu mano y confiabas en mi .Pero todo cambio ya no soy ese alguien que sostiene tu mano , tu no eres ese que dejaba ver el dolor de tu alma .Se que te traicione y abandone pero aun quiero sostener tu mano ,quiero protegerte incluso de ti mismo por que nunca dejé de quererte Loki eres importante para mi siempre lo has sido.

Loki quito su mano de una vez temblando un poco - Deja de fingir se que te doy asco , que odias lo que soy..

Thor sabia muy bien que ese Loki creía que el lo odiaba con pasión pero incluso en los momentos donde lo ignoraba y era totalmente indiferente existía ese sentimiento aunque no lo demostrará .Thor quería cambiar eso entonces acaricio su rostro hablando suavemente - No digas eso mi hermano ,no te mientas a ti mismo.

Loki se altero -No soy tu hermano

-Pero eso no impide que te quiera

-Tu me abandonaste, me dejaste sin mirar atrás-Gritó-Loki

-Loki mírame .No te dejaré nunca esta bien , estoy aquí

-No esta bien , tu no eres así siempre me ignoras y la indiferencia .Me ves con asco es por eso que te odio por que te rendiste .Preferiste a tu mortal y a tus amigos .No te importó nada

-Eso piensas en verdad .. Lo siento si te hice sentir de esa manera

-Cállate no quiero escucharte .Ya nada de eso importa


End file.
